


Monsters in Us

by HerDragonKnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: (G!p) Mal - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: "I am DONE with you constantly failing me Evelyn!""Funny, wasn't that what your mother said to you?"or, I remixed their lives, added 2 cups of violence, 4 gallons of randomness and about a good amount of chaotic energy that could drown a whale.Ps. I still can't write summaries to save my god damn lifePss. slow updates
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben/Chad Charming, Evie/Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Li Lonnie, Jane/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Li Lonnie/Audrey Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* Mentions of physical abuse, acts of aggression, NSFW, language is foul because I have no filter and I don't really care. If you're too young please exit stage left. 

"Wait..so you're telling me that those two are dating?!"

**Strike one.**

"Really?! I thought she just used her for a punching bag!"

"Nah! That was ages ago when the girl would walk around with bruises, with how she dresses trust me you'd be able to tell"

**Strike two.**

"Hang on! So let me get this straight, she's a virgin?!"

"What?! I swear I saw that little witch leave with a few guys at the bar"

_~Strike 1~_

"I heard she just led them to Mal and no ones seen the guys since Tuesday!"

"So basically the little tease is a whore?"

**Strike 3**

"Oh no no no my friend, she's getting them killed!"

"So what you're telling me is that Mal, is just a possessive murderer?!"

_~Strike 2~_

Two girls turned around from their spot at the bar. One's eyes shining a bright deadly gold, while the other's eyes held anger in them. The Isle residents that had the balls to converse about the two, suddenly had nothing to say.

**"What did you just call Princess Evie?"**

Mal's voice dripped with pure rage as she spoke through gritted teeth that were slowly morphing into her dragon's fangs. Evie's face held the same anger as she glared daggers into the other isle inhabitants. She rose from her spot on Mal's lap to face the much taller man, with arms folded and a brow raised. She challenged his power over her but was soon smirking once the man stood up to look down at the isle princess. He began to laugh but was soon silenced by Mal grabbing his tongue forcibly pulling it to it's breaking point. Evie couldn't help but smile at Mal's bright glowing gold eyes, or the fact that she was obviously holding back to not kill this idiot. Mal pulled harder bringing the man to his knees before she spoke to the other 2, who were cowering in fear.

**"Don't ever call Evie a slut, do it again and this will happen"**

Mal glanced at Evie as she turned her back to block her view of what she was about to do. Sure she had no problem with punishing others, or making an example out of them, but one thing she was not about to allow was Evie witnessing someone else's pain. Or their untimely murder. Evie covered her ears to block the sound of the man's tongue being ripped out and his screams of pain that soon turned into him choking on his own blood. Mal soon felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, the feeling of Evie's presence was more than enough to calm down the pissed off dragon.

"Mal, babe, I think he's had enough"

Looking down, she noticed Evie's hand on her own slowly taking the dagger from her grip. When did she even grab it? Eh. Who cares, Evie was hugging her. Mal pushed the crying man towards the other two, who helped him get up before rushing out the bar. Mal slowly wrapped her arm around the girl's waist keeping her blood covered hand at her side. She didn't feel like hearing Evie going off on her because she got blood on her outfit again. Evie just smiled as she kissed Mal's cheek before leading her out to their hangout.

"Come on, I wanna reward my dragon~"

Mal droned slightly as she pressed against Evie's back to kiss her head.

"I need to clean my hand first"

Mal murmured into her girlfriend's hair as she inhaled the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon. It brought a small smile to her face as she gripped Evie's hip to pull her back against her pelvis. Evie bit her lip giggling slightly, she began moving her hips slightly to grind back against her dom. Once Mal grunted and gripped her hip tighter, she knew they needed to hurry the hell up. She grabbed her dragon's hand rushing them to their safe haven. Inside, Mal shut the door behind them before pushing Evie against the wall roughly bringing her knee between her legs. The sensation shot painful/pleasurable chills up and down her spine. Evie wrapped her arms around her neck pulling the taller girl down to smash her lips against hers. Mal suddenly picked her princess up by the back of her thighs causing Evie to reflexively wrap her legs around Mal's waist.

"Don't drop me~"

Mal looked at her like she was crazy. Moving back from the wall, she gripped Evie's thighs roughly before raising the girl above her head. Evie's eyes widened as she instinctively reached down to hold onto Mal's wrist. As soon as she looked down, however, her fear evaporated as she suddenly relaxed. She knew Mal trained basically her entire life, she also knew that Mal would never let her go. Evie smirked before suddenly wrapping her legs around Mal's neck to catch the dom off guard. Her eyes widened as she flipped their positions to have her back land against wall and used her hand to make sure Evie didn't hurt herself. Evie merely giggled as she ran her fingers through Mal's short hair.

"Aww you took the blow for me~"

Mal grunted shooting her a glare that send fear and anxiety into the girl's soul. Rather than stopping to hit her, like she used to, Mal ripped the girl's panties off before shoving her tongue into the girl's honeypot. Evie's moans carried throughout the room as night fell upon their small kingdom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie sat across from a frustrated Mal. Her dragon's eyes were red from the tears threatening to fall and the rage that fueled her soul.

"Mal please..."

Mal turned her head closing her eyes as she tried to keep herself grounded. Evie bit her lip as she watched the love of her life's inner turmoil. She could see the clouds darkening Mal's mind, but the love Mal held for her was probably the only reason the dragon hadn't dumped her yet.

"Mal....baby...."

"Save it Evie...I-I can't keep doing this!...."

Evie flinched slightly at Mal raising her voice. Once Mal realized what she did, she stood up ready to walk out of Evie's home when a pair of arms trapped her against a warm body.

"Please don't leave....I can't...."

"You can't what? Do this same shit to me over and over again?....just stop ok? I'm done.."

Mal grunted gripping Evie's arms trying to pull them off without accidentally hurting her. Last time, she accidentally broke her arm in a fit of rage. She hates herself for it but it doesn't stop her from being rough towards Evie, something she's trying so desperately to fix.

"Evie let me go..."

Mal felt Evie's forehead rubbing against her back as Evie shook her head. Soon feeling her shirt become damp, Mal's heart clenched when she realized Evie was crying.

"Just...shut your mind off and let your heart breathe, please I can't lose you!"

"Then why do you keep fucking up Evie!? You went to far this time!"

"I-I'm sorry ok?! I didn't mean to kiss her!"

"The fuck do you mean you didn't 'mean' to kiss her? You shouldn't be kissing anyone except for me!"

"Mal...I know I fucked up but please listen to-?!"

Evie closed her eyes trying her best to stand her ground once she saw Mal's elbow coming towards her face. What she didn't expect was for Mal to punch a hole in the cracked wall instead of hit her. Mal growled in pure rage causing Evie to flinch but didn't let go.

"Please Mal...you know I-I'm probably NEVER going to get my shit together...but please I'm so so so sorry I didn't have a choice!"

She clung to Mal as if her life depended on it while the taller girl took deep breathes and let go of Evie's arms to not bruise her.

"Evie I can't do this anymore...I'm so tired of hearing others talk about you and I'm tired of always being last to you"

Evie shook her head violently as she tightened her hold on Mal.

"You're never last to me Mal...you're all I ever think about, I need you by my side...Mal...I-I love you..."

"I love you too but I'm tired of you listening to your mother! I'm tired of others calling you a whore when you're not! I'm so tired of this E..."

Mal sounding so defeated pulled at Evie's heart like it was getting ripped out of her chest. Her eyes widened slightly upon realizing what Mal finally admitted.

She turned Mal to her to look in her eyes.

"You...said it?"

Mal grunted turning her head to avoid Evie seeing her tears fall. She wiped them away roughly as she clenched her fist.

"Don't question my fucking love for you..."

Evie burst into tears as she buried her face in Mal's chest. She hated the way she was but she couldn't do anything about it. Her mother was always watching her, she couldn't escape punishment unless Mal was there, they were at their hangout with the boys, or she was getting what she wanted the way her mother taught her.

"M?"

She heard a heavy sigh before two strong arms wrapped around her waist reluctantly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so so so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you I don't want to listen to my mother I just want you..."

"You know better than I do that old habits die hard..."

Evie shuddered hearing the danger in Mal's voice. She nodded biting her lip before hugging around Mal's neck pressing against her. She looked up at her dragon, who wiped her tears away gently.

"Please don't leave Mal...I really do love you"

"Tomorrow we go to Auradon...anyone who looks at you or even touches you is going to either break or I'm ending their careers early"

Evie cupped her cheek before attempting to kiss her, but was stopped by a finger on her lips. She looked at Mal confused but was met with a scowl.

"Clean off your mouth I'm not kissing you if your mouth's been on someone else's body"

"But I did...you made me when you dragged me home..."

"I don't care go clean your fucking mouth!"

Evie flinched nodding as she grabbed Mal's hand taking her to her own private bathroom. She watched Mal lean against the wall as she grabbed her cleanser. In the middle of washing, she cleaned the makeup off her face. Evie felt two arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. Looking in the mirror, Evie couldn't help but smile at how relaxed her dragon appeared with her. That was something Evie's always found interesting about Mal. Sure the two had their ups and downs, like whenever Mal knew something was wrong with her princess, she would somehow find her a flower in their heavily polluted country. Where the hell did the Fae find it? She would never no but fuck it. She loved how much Mal truly tried her best to be nice towards her. Whenever Mal would get pissed, then, she'd make sure to leave bruises on Evie's body as a way to mark her as her own. Now, whenever Mal would get pissed, she would put holes in the wall, workout with Jay, take it out on some unsuspecting stranger, or even bring gifts back for Evie. Hell, sex was 1000% times better now that Mal wasn't always trying to constantly break her. Whenever they were in public Mal would simply stay by her side, not that she minded, refusing to let anyone else touch her. Aside from Mal's over protectiveness, she knew for a fact that her dragon loved her the best way she knew how. It was just sad how her mother taught the Fae how to love through violence and pain.

_'Mom told me the best way to love someone is to make them stay and keep them by your side at all times. If they leave, then you beat them until they submit it also doesn't hurt to remind when they act out'_

Evie frowned slightly remembering when Mal told her why she hit her. It wasn't until they sat down for a serious talk on how much Evie really hated pain, sure she loved how Mal was rough with her during sex, but once Mal decided to be gentle with her body it was then the Fae promised to change her ways. The way Evie would respond to gentle touch was much more inviting than when said girl was pinned down forced to take everything Mal would give her. She was wetter, louder, her back would arch more, and the way Evie tried to keep herself grounded by clawing her back roughly while being brought to that untouchable high sent pleasurable chills down the dragon's spine. Mal sighed in content at her princess' slightly movements, she slowly opened her eyes only to be met with Evie's looking at her with enough love in them to drown the evil Fae. Mal merely grunted feeling that familiar pull at her heart, that she got every time Evie would either smile, laugh, or even kiss her.

"Don't look at me like that.."

Mal mumbled shooting glares at her as she gripped the blue haired girl's waist while Evie giggled leaning back against her chest keeping her eyes on the dragon.

"Like what _baby dragon_?"

"You keep calling me that and I keep telling you that I'm not a baby"

Evie could see the dragoness trying to hold back her smile. Knowing that she was the only one to see Mal's true smile, she placed her hand over her forearms to rub them gently.

"You're my baby so yeah you are"

"...And you're my beautiful princess..."

"I'm not beautiful without my makeup Mal...."

The look Mal gave her sent chills down her spine. It was a combination of pain, adoration, love and something that Evie never thought she'd witness. The sadness in Mal's eyes shot a pain so deep it made her heart clench.

"You're beautiful even without makeup...I watch you sleep sometimes when I can't, you're completely mesmerizing when the moon light hits just right and I swear I fall in love with you more each time"

Evie blushed looking away from the mirror only to have a calloused hand slowly turn her head to face herself. While Mal cupped her cheek, Evie was trying not to make a disgusted face as she looked at herself.

"Mother always said that the key to a man's heart is through bea-!"

The grip on her waist tightened slightly but not hard enough to leave bruises, Mal made sure of that.

**"No man deserves to hold your heart, you gave it to me and I keep it guarded so no one else in this fucked up world can tell me otherwise because I love the shit out of you and no one will change that"**

Evie shuddered hearing Mal's dragon voice. She simply loved it that the Fae's inner beast wanted nothing more than to keep her heart safe. It wasn't bad either, a major turn on for the princess in fact.

"Well...I-I guess I can go without it for today"

Biting her lip, she felt her heart soar when Mal smiled at her through the mirror. Evie took her hand in her own gently lacing their fingers together.

"You're very cute when you smile babe~"

Her eyes glowed bright green about to retort when Evie's bathroom door flew open revealing the Evil Queen herself. While Evie froze in place, complete terror in her eyes, Mal simply wrapped an arm around her girl's waist blocking her from the Evil woman. The Evil Queen glared at Maleficent's child, her attention then turned to Evie's bare face and her glare went from menacing to horror. Before either could say anything however, Mal simply pushed the Queen out their way while dragging Evie towards the entrance. With her mother in tow and shouting various curse words at them, Evie tried to stop and rush back into her bathroom to put back on her makeup but with Mal's iron grip and the growl coming from her chest she decided to simply stay by her side instead of getting punished again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Mentions of physical abuse, acts of aggression, NSFW, language is foul because I have no filter and I don't really care. If you're too young please exit stage left. 

Evie's heart pounded in her ears as she was rescued by her dragon. She'd never just walked away from her mother before, technically she was dragged but we'll discuss that later. Probably not. Instinctively, she would stop to turn back to her castle but every time she did, Mal would just lock their fingers together and pull her more. She knew what would happen if Evie went back and she promised to protect her so fuck it. They're going to her castle. In hindsight, it wasn't the best option but she already knew that Jay and Carlos were spending their last day at their hideout. Who knew whether Auradon was excepting or not. Fuck it. If they weren't, then it didn't change a thing. Mal would always do her best to protect her princess. After about 10 minutes of walking, well being dragged on Evie's part, Mal growled in frustration. The occasional Evie resisting became annoying after a while, as a result, she suddenly picked up her princess bridal style and continuing to walk.

"M-Mal! Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I'm carrying you, what do you think I'm doing?"

Evie blushed heavily as she buried her face in Mal's chest to hide from the on lookers of the Isle.

"But that's too cheesy! Put me down everyone's staring!"

A few men diverted their eyes, while some received a few choice words when trying to look under Evie's dress. While some girls glared at her in envy, others were too fixated on Mal's ability to carry the princess. Evie continued to hide, Mal simply ignored the girlsas she walked into her mother's castle quietly to not alert the old hag.

"MAL!"

Both girls jumped upon hearing Maleficent's booming voice. In a rush, Mal hurried to her room shutting and locking the door. She sighed in relief when her mother's footsteps went passed her door to the west wing of the castle. Laying her head back against her door covering in old dried blood, she nearly forgot that Evie was still in her arms until she felt a pair of soft lips against her cheek bringing a small smile to her face.

"What are you doing?"

She received a playful giggle as a reply that made her send a playful glare to her princess.

"What's so funny?"

Evie covered her mouth as she giggled more trying her best not to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I've never seen you move so fast before, it was cute~"

"I don't do cute E"

"You also say you hate it when I call you my baby dragon but~"

"But what?"

Evie leaned down slightly to whisper in her dragon's ear.

"But you're still my cute baby~"

Her breathe tickling against Mal's ear sent chills down her spine eliciting a low growl from her throat. Her growls were soon cut off by Evie's lips on her neck sending all kinds of pleasurable shocks into the girl's soul causing Mal to grip her waist as she tilted her head back. When she felt a pair of hands traveling from her shoulders to her breasts, Mal gripped her wrists tight to stop her. Her eyes glowing green as she smashed their lips together. Evie whined at the loss of Mal's soft breasts under her touch, but purred at the kiss. She pulled back from the kiss to pout at her.

"Come on~ I want to see you without your shirt~"

Mal shook her head sighing, she picked her up again sitting Evie down on her bed laying next to her with her eyes closed.

"You've seen me without my shirt on before..."

"Yeah but you won't let me touch your chest, they're so soft~"

"They're not...ugh...no Evie..."

Evie leaned down till she was hovering over Mal, who turned her head to avoid holding eye contact with her. Evie placed her hand gently under her left breast watching as her dragon gasped slightly but didn't move. If she focused hard enough, she could feel the raised scars under Mal's leather jacket. She frowned as she slowly unzipped the jacket eyeing Mal's reaction closely to not upset her. Her dragon didn't seem like she was having another rage episode, she seemed more embarrassed than upset. With her reddening cheeks and her fist gripping the sheets, Evie slowly removed the jacket to reveal a white tank-top with tears in it.

"E...look I'm not...my body isn't really..."

"Isn't what Mal? Beautiful? Because I think it is"

Mal merely grunted shaking her head finally deciding to look at Evie.

"No I mean...the scars are...ugh I can't do this shit right now"

She felt disgusted in herself. Gritting her teeth, Mal sat up so fast, she accidentally bumped their heads together. While she felt nothing, Evie winced holding her head as she sat up tears threatening to fall from the pain.

"Shit! Evie I'm so sorry I didn't mean it! are you ok?"

Mal becoming frantic over a small head butt amused Evie to the point of deciding to mess with her. She looked up biting her lip, letting a few tears fall and pouting was all just an act. An act that took full effect on the evil fae. Mal sat up fully taking Evie's head in her own gently inspecting it, she grabbed her waist pulling her till she was sat comfortably in her lap.

"I'm so so sorry E I-I swear I didn't mean it!"

When Evie didn't respond, Mal gently kissed her head where the pain felt worse as she held her princess against her chest. Evie couldn't help but giggle at the girl's actions.

"Th-That really hurt..."

"Oh baby please I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I swear"

She expected her to walk away, have a mini panic attack, or even get mad at herself. Mal surprised her yet again by focusing on her rather than her mistake, something Evie found pride in. Tapping her chin, she smirked evilly as she cupped her dragon's cheek to hold her attention.

_"I know a way you can make it up to me~"_

Not catching the hint, because Mal is dense as fuck, she merely nodded as she took Evie's hand in hers before kissing it. Something that annoyed/brought joy to the Isle princess. She found it interesting how her charm seemed to never work on Mal, no matter what she did, it never worked. Sure Mal said yes when Evie asked her out, but it was when she wasn't trying to be seductive. All Evie had done was slap the girl hard enough to leave a mark and Mal was all over her within seconds. Currently, it still didn't work on Mal seeing as how the Fae was too worried about her.

"Anything, I don't want to make the same mistake I did last time..."

Evie's heart melted. She smiled softly before kissing her dragon's head gently. Mal responded by wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I was just milking it babe, it's not everyday I get to see my baby dragon in a fuss about me"

Mal's eyes widened as she fell back on her mangled bed. Eyes clenched, teeth bared, and a racing heart she released a growl.

"E you scared the shit out of me! I thought I actually hurt you..."

"Mal language"

She huffed opening her eyes to shoot a glare towards her as she brushed her thumb over the spot where she accidentally hit her before kissing it. How the hell can someone scare the shit out of you while also being caring is something Evie will never understand.

"Mal I swear you're too cute~"

Mal glared at her playfully pretending to get up; trying to move Evie off her lap. Evie wrapped her arms around her neck giggling. Her dragon couldn't help but smile while pretending to struggle against Evie's 'strength'.

"Babe no cuddle with me!"

"I'm not cute damnit!"

"You are cute though~"

"I don't do cute!!"

Evie laughed at her antics causing Mal to eventually stop and burst into a fit of rare laughter along with her covering their mouths when she heard her mother's voice booming nearby. She put a finger to her princess' lips listening carefully to see if her mother was coming. It became a struggle when she felt Evie's fingers running through her hair to the point where the shaved half met in the middle. She shuddered gripping Evie's waist.

"E you're kind of distracting..."

"Mmm...babe come on pay attention to me~"

"I am, you always have my attention beautiful"

Evie gently cupped Mal's jaw forcing her to look in her eyes. Eyes flashing green, she pulled her princess closer as their lips connected in a passion filled kiss. Evie broke the kiss to whisper into her slightly pointed ear.

"Then play with me~"

Fingers slightly gripping purple hair, hands sliding up tight covered thighs, Evie gasped slightly feeling herself being pulled flush against a warm body. She gripped Mal's arms slightly to give herself leverage as she slowly rolled her hips. Grunting, Mal gripped her ass causing Evie to squeak at the new feeling. She smirked slowly sliding her hand under her princess' tights before ripping them with her claws causing Evie to bite her lip. She loved it when Mal couldn't wait. She licked her lips sensually, leaning back till she was laying down giving Mal a 'come hither' motion with her fingers.

_"Come here my dragon~"_

Mal's chest rumbled as she leaned over her body to slowly grind what she was hiding against Evie's exposed purple lace panties. Evie gasped slowly grinding back before gripping her neck, to bring her down into a searing kiss. One that caused Mal to growl and her to purr against her as she wrapped her legs around a slim waist.

"Come on baby dragon~ show your princess what you're hiding~"

"I want my reward~"

Grinning seductively, Evie grabbed the edge of her shirt slowly raising it above her head somehow not messing up her hair. Her dragon eyed the practically see through purple bra, releasing a deep growl from her chest eliciting a giggle from above.

"If you want your reward, then show me what's mines~"

Mal grunted as she fought with her inner beast for control, she didn't want to leave scars on her princess' smooth flesh.

"I don't want to hurt you baby..."

Evie cupped her cheek gently, she beamed once her dragon leaned into her hand softly nuzzling it.

"You're not...I trust you just please~"

No matter how much she wanted to drag her claws against her while ramming inside her tight walls; bringing the girl to an unreachable high while consuming the blood that leaked from her wounds. She held back. Kissing rather than biting, she moaned. Rubbing instead of clawing, her back arched. Massaging her instead of gripping, she opened herself.

"M-Mal please? I'm ready this time~"

Seeing her surrounded by a halo of blue, her body hot, and breathing ragged. Mal fought herself from doing something stupid. Instead of giving her what she craved, she leaned down sucking on a sweet spot that drove her girl crazy. Evie moaned slowly reaching up to cling to Mal's shirt.

"You're not ready E..."

"H-How do you- oh crap~"

Getting cut off by Mal unzipping her bra to suck on her left nipple while massaging the inside of her thighs, left her mind in a pleasurable haze. Evie bit her lip slightly, she reached up to grip her dragon's shirt slowly raising it to the point where she could finally see Mal's toned stomach. It was only a glimpse before Mal moved her shirt back the way it was.

"E I said no...I don't want it off..."

"Mal, baby,I'm getting tired of this just show me....please?"

"I don't look as good as you with my shirt off E..."

Evie sat up pushing Mal on her back before straddling her waist and kissing her deeply. Her dragon automatically melted in the kiss while running her fingers through the soft blue locks she loved so much.

"Listen to me you stubborn fairy~ you're so beautiful, brave, strong and I swear that every time I see others looking at you I just....fuck baby~"

She cut herself off moving her lips to certain spot on Mal's neck, she nearly growled out her pleasure. Her mind clouding over almost missing the gentle hands under her shirt. Since when did she get that far? Before she could even attempt to stop her, Evie nipped her ear gently sending shock waves down her spine.

"Sh-Shit..."

"You're so perfect in my eyes Mal, I don't know why you hate your body but i fucking love it~"

Mal groaned gripping her princess' waist completely melting into the feeling. It didn't last long, however, a breeze on her stomach caught her attention.

"Babe stop!"

"Shut up you're mine I can do whatever I want to your sexy body"

Evie groaned softly gyrating her hips against her pelvis slowly knowing full well that it put her beast into a trance. Seeing her eyes roll back, her breathe grow hotter, and her muscles tense were merely small rewards to the Isle Princess.

"The fact that you're getting hard for me shows me that you know I'm right~ you're prefect baby"

She couldn't help but smirk as she somehow successfully took off Mal's under shirt. Running her hands over a tight stomach adorned with old and slightly new scars made that familiar heat in her honeypot grow. It wasn't until Mal groaned loudly that she finally payed attention to the beast under her.

"J-Just don't...l-look"

Face flushed, breathing ragged, eyes lidded, and a fierce yet gentle grip on her hips.

"Only because you asked so nicely~"

Her princess leaned down connecting their lips, she couldn't stop herself from tracing some of the raised scars that littered the girl's body. Mal grunted in response but didn't move, much to Evie's delight. She whined feeling Evie's fingertips teasing her waistband. Giggling at the frustrated beast, Evie slowly slid down her leather pants biting her lip at the raised tent that nearly smacked her in her face.

"Fuck M~ did you grow for me baby?~"

Rather than responding, Mal simply grunted pulling the girl up by her arms smashing their lips together.

"What do you-?!"

She froze eyes widening slightly as she felt her princess sitting on top of her most sensitive region. Before she could get a word out however, Evie silenced her with a glare. Her red-brown eyes full of desire, combined with the scent of her arousal. Her dragon growled slowly teasing the girl by bucking her hips enticing a gasp from the girl above. The moment was short lived, however, because Mal's door was suddenly thrown open by the world's biggest cock block. Maleficent. Mal shot up automatically summoning her wings, wrapping them around Evie to cover her as she growled instinctively. Her mother scoffed as she rolled her eyes. 

"Get dressed you two, we are having a talk"

With that, she walked away most likely to their den. Making sure the coast was clear, Mal sighed heavily before falling back on her bed groaning. Evie could only blink in shock until realization hit her like a train.

"Mal...why the hell is your mother wearing anything but her usual cape?"

"Because today is her off day and she just wants food and tea on her off days"

Evie burst into laughter. She never thought that she'd ever have the chance to see the all powerful Maleficent in jogging pants. Despite the situation, her princess still had a smile on her face. Mal reached up slowly cupping the bluenette's face gently as she eyed her girl in all her beauty. The two jumped however, hearing Maleficent's voice booming at them.

"I SAID NOW CREATURES!"

Mal growled deeply at her mother, knowing full well that she could hear her.

"WE'RE COMING DAMNIT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE CRETIN?!"

Mal moved Evie on her bed as she stomped out her room leaning over the balcony, her eyes glowing as she growled.

"SAVE IT FOR THAT QUEEN GIRL AND COME DOWN NOW! BOTH OF YOU!"

Evie couldn't help but shake her head at the two as she grabbed one of Mal's hoodies and a pair of her boxers. Her eye twitch slightly as she glared at Mal when she slammed the door closed.

"M please don't slam any doors"

She grunted as a response but nodded grabbing her shirt throwing it on before taking her hand gently guiding her downstairs to the den. Evie laced their fingers together as she was now sitting on an old leather couch facing Mal's mother. The two were currently glaring at each other as Mal wrapped a protective arms around Evie's waist practically pulling the girl on her lap.

"You called mother?"

The woman stared the two down before baring a wicked smile, one that made Evie feel highly uneasy.

"I see you've brought Grimhilde into MY home..."

"Yeah? So what? You never said I couldn't be around her"

Mal's chest rumbled nearly lunging at her mother when the woman smirked, but a hand on her chest suddenly stopped her. Maleficent found it intriguing how her daughter instantly calmed down. Evie leaned against her dragon suddenly unable to look at the sorceress.

"So....How long have you been fucking the queen's daughter Malevolent?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Mentions of physical abuse, acts of aggression, NSFW, language is foul because I have no filter and I don't really care. If you're too young please exit stage left.

If either of the two girls had drinks, they'd have spit them out. Evie blushed heavily while Mal look like a deer caught in the headlights. Her mother laughed at the two, oh how she loved this game. She clapped her hands together as she rose from her seat, slowly pacing back and forth an evil grin on her face. Mal spoke up first, finally coming back to life.

"Wait...what are you talking about?"

Her voice cracked a little as it raised to new levels. She relaxed slightly feeling Evie's hand in her own but with that look in her mother's eyes, she refused to go along with anything knowing that whatever her mother came up with, Evie would be in danger. The girl was already in danger 90% of the time just dating her, imagine what'll happen when her mother got into the mix. For the gods sake, the woman killed her second husband just to show Mal how to treat a lover!

"I-I-I mean...we-were umm..."

"Oh spit it out child! I don't have time for your senseless stuttering"

Her mouth shut instantly, she grit her teeth feeling embarrassed that her mother was doing this in front of Evie. She soon felt a calm hand on her back rubbing in circles, exhaling she felt her dragon purr against Evie. Her mother suddenly stopped pacing as she shot a glare towards Mal soon making an advancement towards the two.

"WELL? SPIT IT OUT YOU INSULATE LITTLE-"

Mal shot up from her spot, eyes flashing gold as she stood protectively in front of Evie. Her chest rumbled deeply along with her horns and claws beginning to grow.

**"SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS! LET ME TALK YOU WASHED UP OLD SHIT STAIN!"**

Her mother placed a hand on her chest dramatically before rolling her eyes.

"Oh please Malevolent I've taught you how to insult better than that...Isn't that right **Princess** Evelyn?~"

Maleficent addressed her title threw grit teeth and slight curl of her fist. This caught the young princess off guard.

"I-I'm sorry...what do you mean by that?"

The sorceress cackled as she made a move to step closer but was stopped by her growling daughter. She scoffed taking a step back, seeing Mal becoming more of a controlled animal was pleasant. Her cold eyes trained on Evie, who seemed to want to disappear.

"I mean my daughter of course! She knows the best way to love someone of your _caliber_ "

Evie flinched slightly as she gripping her dragon's hand. She unconsciously touched her right eye where Mal had punched her in a fit of uncontrollable rage. Of course her dragon felt bad, of course she showed up to her castle with a blackened rose, an ice pack and several cheesy movies that she knew damn well Mal hated. Her dragon squeezed her hand gently while clenching her other fist. Evie shook away the doubt before standing up giving the old sorceress an icy glare.

"Listen, Mal is MANY things: aggressive, hostile, easy to piss off, abusive-"

Mal huffed still regretting every time she'd lost control of herself and took it out on Evie. Her mother, very proud to see the queen's daughter walking around sporting a black eye

"She's bat shit crazy, over-protective, dangerous, a menace to society!-"

"C-Can you get to the point Eve?"

Maleficent chuckled at the exasperated look on her daughter's face. Evie, on the other hand, gave Mal an apologetic look as she continued.

"She's everything negative but despite all that she's really patient and has given me more chances that anyone has ever given me in my entire life..."

Maleficent nearly gagged as her daughter smiled at the bluenette. Seeing the two together nearly made her lose her lunch, but on the other hand, she noticed the small bump and smirked. She waved off Evie's little insult? speech? point? Doesn't matter to her. She just wanted to have a bit of fun on her day off.

"Yes yes yes, that all good and done but~ have you noticed your stomach getting bigger?~"

Evie gasped a she used Mal's arms to cover her stomach.

"WH-WHAT?! nononononononononono! My mother will kill me!"

She clutched her chest as she held onto Mal like her life depended on it, her heart raced as fear coursed through her veins like a shark tearing through water.

"Eve..relax...you're not-"

"Oh? Have you seen her lately? Please someone get this girl a mirror!"

Mal shot a glare to the cackling woman, who was finding way to much enjoyment in her princess having a panic attack. Between her mother's insults and Evie having a panic attack, she couldn't handle both. Her mind was racing at this point and could hardly focus. It was too noisy. Eventually, Mal shook her head to clear the noise before scoffing. She tugged her girl out the room to calm her down. Evie first, get pissed later. Mal whispered quietly so her mother couldn't hear. She at least hoped she couldn't hear her.

"Evie? Baby just relax I'm right here..."

"No Mal you don't understand! My mother will kill me if I'm fat!"

Evie gripped her shirt as she buried her face in her chest, her body shook with fear barely holding onto her only lifeline.

"You're not fat baby you've just been eating and I'm so proud that you have...."

She shook her head as tears began to fall ruining her mascara.

"M..I can't eat I'm not supposed to I-I..."

"Shhh...none of that you can cry but no down grading alright?"

Even though Mal would never understand why looks were important, she knew how important it was to Evie. She gently wiped her tears away while running her fingers through the girl's hair gently. Evie suddenly wrapped arms around her dragon's torso as she cried in her chest. All the memories of what her mother had done to her, what she'd done to her own body, the voices telling her constantly to just kill herself; all of it would would be too much if it hadn't been for Mal stopping her from cutting that one night. Feeling her self-esteem slam into a concrete wall, Evie buried her face in her dragon's neck; her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Mal I'm so ug-"

"Shut up!"

Mal snarled out through grit teeth causing Evie to jump back. The purplette exhaled to calm herself, she practically forced her dragon down not wanting to scare the poor girl again. Her mind was in a deep haze as the roughness in her voice changed to a lighter tone; one without the sharp edge that would make anyone bend to her will. She rubbed the bluenette's back to calm her as she spoke. She'd practiced with Carlos too many times to count, said the words that would etch themselves into her mind but never reached her mouth. Mal nuzzled the girl gently, if she could say it to her friend, then she could say it to the girl is was meant for.

"...you're not ugly, or fat, you're beautiful, smart, adorable, cute and you're perfect in my eyes...if anything, in my eyes, it should only matter how you look and even when you have bed hair your still look beautiful"

That had to be the first time Mal's voice was so gentle towards her, but what caught her off guard was the lightness to it. She looked up into Mal's eyes, seeing them a much brighter green with a hint of gold. It was rare to see the girl's fae side take over, it was even rarer to feel how soft her skin actually was but sadly due to Maleficent's 'training', Mal never showed her true self; the mischievous little fairy that made her fall head over heels the first time they met. The real Mal that she thought was lost behind a fifty foot wall of fear, always exhausted from holding back but taking her pent up rage on some unfortunate soul that crossed her the wrong way. Evie's heart would break every time she would so much as catch a glimpse of the terrified girl trapped inside her own mind, the fae in her always hiding from her mother, from the world it seemed but she was positive it was tiring. Her dragon in a constant state of rage. Her fairy in a constant state of fear. Mal trapped between the two, unable to find a balance between her beasts and herself. But, she tried and right then and there was just her trying to find a balance; if not for her, then she sure as hell would find it for her princess. Like right at that moment, Mal was forcing her true self out to comfort her girl,sure other times the girl was as nice as she could be but this time it was like all were working together. Evie could feel the usual unbalanced magic inside her girlfriend come to a complete stop from it's seemingly endless vortex of chaos. The bluenette could finally feel her dragon's secure embrace, her fairy's calming nature and Mal's gentle tone. Despite the fights, the chaos, the madness between the two; Evie had never felt safer with her hybrid. Her princess relaxed against her body holding onto her like a teddy bear. A war teddy bear.

"It's from when you were pregnant..."

Evie released a tired sigh as she nodded biting her lip in response.

"I-I know...it's gone down but..."

Mal felt another wave of tears coming and prepared herself by holding onto her as tight as possible. Without the intention of breaking someone this time.

"I know...next time I'll be strong enough to protect both you and our baby...I promise..."

Evie said nothing in return, she just held on tighter listening to Mal try her best to be reassuring, in her own little way. Evie eventually looked up at her dragon planting a soft kiss on the girl's slightly chapped lips.

"I don't want you to be strong enough, I just want you there for our next one"

Mal cupped her cheek as green met reddish brown.

"I don't want our child to be afraid of me like you are now..."

Evie couldn't respond, she laid her head back on her dragon's chest, knowing full well that Mal was right. She was afraid of her, but Evie trusted her more than anything to get better; just like she promised to no longer use her old tricks to get what she wanted. She physically relaxed just hearing how soft her voice could get. A comforting tone as Mal allowed her princess to hold onto her as tightly as she wanted. It didn't matter to her, she loved the girl with everything in her dark heart. She would, probably, never admit to it but she did. After 10 minutes of her crying, along with Maleficent's complaining about the girl being 'weak' and Mal finding the correct words to comfort her girl; they were finally able to return to the den where Maleficent sat impatiently. When the purplette laid eyes on her mother, her eyes flashed gold as she gripped Evie's hand. Evie frowned when she saw the scowl return to Mal's features, she bared her fangs, kept her princess close and kept her eyes on her mother. Her eyes were what Evie was looking at though, she could see the fear slowly evaporate due to her fae running back into the dark corners of her mind to hide. Gods she hated how unbalanced her girlfriend was. Seeing the vortex of magic swirling around the purplette once again pained her. Maleficent opened her mouth but was cut off by Mal speaking up first, the sharp edge returning.

"Evie was 8 weeks pregnant but she lost the baby that's why her stomach is poking out a bit...she...it was my fault because I wasn't strong enough to protect her...."

Saying that, that was a lot to unpack was an understatement. Maleficent stared at the two before chuckling dryly.

"And what happened to the child?"

Her fist clenched, eyes glowing in rage as Evie unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach.

"Gaston's eldest happened..."

"Gaston Jr? I thought he was in a wheel chair?"

**"I put him in that chair"**

If there wasn't a time when Maleficent smiled, it sure was this time. Her mother beamed proudly at her daughter for the first time in years. The last time, her daughter smashed a goblin's face in the wall for talking shit about her mom when she was 8. Maleficent eyed the queen's daughter briefly before standing up again to pace. The two watched her. One still seething and the other thinking about what they had both lost. It wasn't until Maleficent stopped and turned to the two again.

"Wasn't that squid girl pregnant a while ago?"

Mal grunted while Evie's demeanor did a complete 180 as she scoffed catching the attention of the two. She folded her arms scowling with a cocked hip. Whether she'd just had an emotional break down or not, the isle princess always made room for sass. 

"Yeah, she was but the bitch not only hurt Mal but she got rid of the baby"

"She got rid of my grandchild while you lost my other one? Malevolent what is with you and getting girls pregnant these days?~"

Mal rolled her eyes at the woman while scoffing as she spoke.

"Not my fault I have a dick! You're the one that told me to be wicked right? So what's the best way to be wicked? By getting girls pregnant"

"While that is true-"

Evie cut off the evil sorceress, by grabbing her dragon's hand and dragged her away.

"Yes it is true! Now if you'll excuse us we were about to make another one~"

Mal's face reddened slightly as her mother cackled evilly waving the two off.

"Of course my daughter would be the one to get the queen's slut of a daughter pregnant! proceed I must finish my day off before I rub it in that witch's face!"

Evie pulled her dragon away before the girl could tear at her mother's throat for the slut comment. The two made their way back to her room, one seething and the other one trying her hardest to not freak out.

Maleficent was going to tell her mother. Maleficent was going to tell her mother that she not only didn't save herself for a prince, but she was pregnant at one point. To top it off, she lost the baby! Evie sat down on Mal's bed with her hands in her head trying to come up with something that will save her neck. Mal, on the other hand, was currently pacing; clenching and unclenching her fist. She began to hear static as her thoughts became engulfed in a sea of rage. The claws on her hand slowly growing longer in her silent rage piercing small gashes in her palms.

"I'm killing her"

Evie raised her head up slightly giving her girlfriend a confused look.

".....What?"

But Mal didn't hear her. The noise. The noise was too loud for her. Her eyes glowed as the fire in them increased by her steadily growing rage.

"I'm going to get an iron rod and **shove it down her throat....** "

"M...no...relax honey..."

Anyone else would've hightailed it out of the area, but not Evie. Rather than running, the girl stood up slowly reaching out for her dragon's clawed hand. It was dangerous sure, but when had the isle been anything but dangerous?

"Mal....just relax it's ok...."

She received a growl as a response. Mal's hand felt slightly rougher than usual, skin slowly changing to scales as her body morphed.

"No beasting out on me...come back to me my dragon..."

Evie cupped her cheek turning her dragon's head towards her own. Her dragon jumped slightly, releasing a deeper growl as her hand raised at the one who dared to get within a few feet of her. Evie clenched her eyes shut bracing for impact. She was, sadly, used to doing things she wasn't supposed to do. Sneaking out, getting people killed for their own sick amusement, and always standing too close to Mal whenever the girl was beyond pissed.

Rule 1: never touch Mal when she was between her humanity and her beast. Especially when she couldn't hear the real world. Seems like Evie would never learn that rule, but she'd rather get punched again then witness her girlfriend set her own mother on fire. Sad, she knew but she loved Mal and trusted her to keep her promise. When the feeling of a rough hand caressed her cheek rather than hit her, she knew she was right to trust her dragon. Rather than feeling pain from a bitch slap, she felt slight pain from scales dragging on her cheek. She had to admit, she was scared for a second; subconsciously gripping on to her dragon tighter but Mal kept her promise.

"....d-did I almost lose myself again?"

Instead of using her words, Evie nodded planting a kiss on her dragon's palm gently.

"Yeah but you kept your promise, and no one died this time so that's a plus"

Her dragon chuckled dryly as she leaned down to envelop her girl in a gentle hug. The static began to slowly die down. With Mal being between her humanity and her beast, the girl grew 4 inches. Her dragon was only two inches taller but it still slightly pissed off the bluenette.

"It's so noisy...."

Mal would've purred if she had a feline bone in her body, but she doesn't. She'd never admit it, but she loved it when Evie pet her fur like hair.

"I know, just focus on me"

Evie held onto her gently stroking her beast's back. Mal's voice cracked slightly as she buried her face in her neck. 

"I...I could've hurt you..."

"But you didn't"

"But I almost did..."

"You didn't though"

"But-"

"Malevolent Bertha Moore, if you don't stop and listen to me for 2 seconds I will have you sleeping on the floor next time!"

Her dragon's eyes widened slightly upon hearing her full name. The noise stopped. The only time Evie ever used her full name was if she was in trouble and judging by the look in Evie's eyes, she was in trouble.

"What I do this time?"

Mal gave an exasperated sigh as she laid back on her bed grunting, her body beginning to shrink down as her dragon's features slowly morphed back into her human ones. With folded arms, a cocked hip, and a pointed brow, Mal knew she needed to chill.

"M you have to learn to let things go..."

Mal grunted as a response. She knew Evie was right but she refused to admit it. Evie rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the end of the bed, propping her legs on Mal's stomach.

"You have to learn or else you'll end up killing the wrong person"

"I thought you liked when I murdered unsuspecting victims~"

"It's fun but...that's because they deserve it...and I may or may not like seeing you covered in blood"

Evie blushed slightly ashamed to admit one of her small kinks. To make matters worse, her princess was still wearing her clothes which made it harder for her to comprehend life at the moment. Those legs! They went on for days! Mal couldn't resist running her fingers over her tanned thighs smiling when they shuddered under her touch.

"Gods you're beautiful..."

Evie rolled her eyes as she planted a kiss on her forehead. Her dragon looked in her eyes as Evie began humming a soft pirate shanty that their entire group knew. It was harsh song that they would normally hear from the other outcasts, that would constantly remind them that their lives weren't easy; danger at every turn, a knife at your throat if you weren't quick enough, and if you were lucky it was a fist instead. But, Evie could always make it sound pretty. The two stayed like that for a while, slight uncertainty as to what Auradon would bring to the plate. Would they be accepting? Would they judge them? Mal swore if anyone messed with her family, she'd bring them hell. As if Evie could feel the anger slowly radiating off her in waves, she rubbed her back as she spoke.

"Mal...don't kill anyone when we get to Auradon"

Her dragon sat up, chest rumbling slightly. Evie rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her beast into a hug. She wasn't really mad, Mal expected this already, she just wanted to lay on her favorite spot. Evie's chest. Whether if her dragon took over, which was most of the time, or if her fae took over she loved laying on Evie. Mal grumbled.

"Fine..."

"What was that?"

Mal scowled at the look on her face, Evie was trying her hardest to not laugh at the moment. Honestly, it was cute but she'd never say that out loud.

"I said...fine...I won't 'kill' anyone in Auradon-"

She sat up pulling Evie against her chest.

"But on one condition"

Evie cupped her cheek gently as she nodded for her dragon to continue. She already knew this was coming and wasn't shocked by what she said.

"If ANYONE tries to lay a hand one you, Jay or Carlos I'm showing them EXACTLY what a dragon will do if you fuck with their treasure and family"

Mal's eyes glowed as she grit her teeth, her eyes were on Evie but her mind was elsewhere. The static in her mind beginning to grow at an alarming rate. Her mind's eyes going through every situation where she'd be forced to kill someone in that pastel infected country. Her princess couldn't help but smile as she began running her fingers through purple locks. Evie knew she wasn't there mentally.Mal's eyes became unfocused and her pupils dilated, her body was tense as she growled low at someone who wasn't there. Evie could only guess how noisy her dragon's mind was. Wouldn't be the first time though, she slowly rubbed her stomach in circles as she allowed her dragon to in case her in a vice grip. The two stayed like that until Mal finally gasped for air, her chest heaving as she tried to focus on her breathing.

"Shhhhh baby, follow my voice"

Her eyes were still unfocused and vision blurry, yet she nodded focusing on Evie's voice.

"Breathe in.."

She inhaled tightening her grip on Evie like a lifeline.

"Breathe ou-!"

Evie winced as she felt her ribs shifting, she gently rubbed her dragon's arms as she continued to speak softly.

"Mal...sweetie...you're hurting me"

Barely there, her dragon slowly loosened her grip. Smiling, Evie ran her fingers through purple hair enticing a calming growl out of her beast.

"There we go....just like that baby, relax"

Between her calming melodic voice and the belly rubs, Mal could feel the noise dieing down. She exhaled as her vice grip turned into a gentle hug and the noise to a light buzz in her ears.

Evie was there.

Everything was ok.

Evie was safe.

She was safe with Evie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Mentions of physical abuse, acts of aggression, NSFW, language is foul because I have no filter and I don't really care. If you're too young please exit stage left.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING* please do not read if you are easily triggered by mentions of sexual abuse/usage. Read at your own risk and if you do read and you need a hug, don't be afraid to ask for one. I understand how it feels and will gladly give you a hug.

Right before they left, the girls made their way to their hideout where the boys were waiting. The two walking in silence due to the objective in mind. Mal noticed the isle residents either avoid them or look the other way and she clenched her jaw, the one thing that settled her anger for their disrespect were their kids. Each one they passed giving a subtle bow of their head to their princess. A few even passing by with a silent wave to the princess' guard. Evie would smile or nod her head in approval as she took her dragon's hand and a few of the kids would smile. Upon entering, it was clear as to what the boys were up to while they were away; judging by the clothes everywhere. Mal rolled her eyes, grabbing a dented pot and threw it against the wall. Evie had to cover her ears at the loud noise as did her brother, who walked out the room in only his underwear. He groaned, shooting a glare towards the purplette.

"Please...don't do that again"

She smirked at the boy, moving to sit on the damaged couch.

"Get my brother up and I won't do I again"

"You wouldn't dare~"

She raised the pot making a show of throwing it against the wall, which would've been louder, and the boy rushed back in the room to wake up his boyfriend. The purplette chuckled, glancing over to the bluenette at her desk. Evie looked at her designs longingly, the ones she worked so hard to create.

"We're not going to be gone long princess"

Evie looked up from her sketchbook, holding it close to her chest with a bit of her lip. Probably the only material object she valued over her own life.

"I know...I just, I don't trust the hybrids here...what if someone find it?"

"Then take it with you"

Her princess eyed her with distrust, but Mal could care less if Evie brought it with her or not. The purplette shrugged, turning to see their brothers had finally entered the room. She leaned back against the couch as the two sat down.

"About time you idiots came out"

Jay scoffed shoving his sister barely moving his hand out the way of her bite. Carlos spoke up before the two could start fighting again.

"Ok then..what's the plan for Auradon?"

Evie tilted her head, sitting down on the couch in front of her dragon's open legs and jumped slightly when a pair of small but rough hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back against a warm body. Blue met green and the two stared at each other, Mal silently asking for consent and Evie giving it effortlessly. With that, her dragon wrap an arm around her barely there waist while her free hand rested against her head.

She then looked to the freckled boy with a sadistic smirk.

"By any means necessary, we'll bring Auradon to its knees"

"By any means huh?"

Jay chuckled at the dark look in his sister's eyes, he ruffled the boy's hair before shoving his face down on his lap. Carlos just laid his legs over the bluenette's lap when he adjusted himself to lay on the larger boy's lap.

"Stop pissing her off before she chases you, I don't feel like running after you two again"

Mal rolled her eyes catching the scar on Carlos' hand and chuckled. Each of them having the same jagged scar on their palms, except for her and Evie having their own; same for Jay and Carlos. Two separate blood pacts. One for loyalty. One for a promise. She snapped out of her thoughts when a soft yet rough hand stroked her cheek.It wasn't uncommon for Evie to demand affection at random times, like then, she wanted touch her dragon so Mal let her. Probably only letting the isle princess ever get that close to her.

"By any means necessary, we will take over Auradon and bring the Isle to them but not for our parents or the other villains.."

"For us and the kids here, we're setting ourselves free and those pastel kids are going to help us~"

Evie finished for the purplette, a smile on her face with a wicked glint in her eyes; one that even made Jay feel uneasy but he'd never show it. He plastered that charming smile on his face.

"And how will we do that your majesty?~"

Evie giggled, tilting the broken tiara as she leaned back against her dragon; crossing her legs as she adjusted her skirt to cover the newly added scars on her legs.

"Manipulation my dear Jay~, we do anything to earn their trust, and turn them against the adults just like we've done here. It’s not hard to play the part my friend~"

The four shared a menacing grins but paused when there was a knock. It was a rhythmic knock that only few knew so it was someone on their side. Probably. Mal narrowed her eyes as she and her brother got up. Jay behind the door with his blade in hand, leaving his sister to answer; her fists at the ready. She yanked the door open to see their little messenger with a too friendly smile on her face.

Chuckling, the purplette crouched down to the young girl's height.

"Dizzy"

"Mal, I did it!"

The purplette smirked, escorting the young girl inside, who immediately ran to the bluenette's awaiting arms. Jay closed the door, not before making sure that the colorful girl wasn't followed. The two girls giggled as Evie pulled the twelve year old on the couch to sit next to her.

"How's my little devil hmm?"

The little girl giggled more but straightened up when the isle dragon came into view; she still smiled at the purplette who gave her a nod to speak.

"The poison worked! Just like you said it would"

"Did anyone find out sweetie?"

Dizzy shook her head to the bluenette and smiled when Carlos gave her a high five; giggling when Jay ruffled her unruly hair.

"Are you sure kid? Where are the bodies?"

She then turned back to the purplette.

"Nope! Mom, auntie and grandma didn't know what hit them! Celia, Squirmy and Squeaky helped me take them to the pit"

"Good, told you it'd work kid, now go join the others at docks; Uma's waiting for you"

She nodded, but stopped when Evie grabbed her wrist gently; turning to see a smile on the isle princess. Evie placed her sketch book in the girl's hands.

"Keep this safe for me and when you get to Auradon, you'll find me on a throne, give it to me only if you see me on a throne"

Dizzy nodded, taking the sketchbook, holding it protectively to her chest.

"Yes, Princess Evie. I can't wait to see you on your own thrown!"

The bluenette kissed her forehead before sending her off with the red queen's daughter waiting to escort her. The isle princess and the princess of hearts locked eyes, before both nodded and the two were off. A silent agreement between the two. Mal placed a hand on her girl's shoulder, smirking when the two locked eyes.

"Boys, lets go Harry's waiting for us and Auradon-"

Her dragon looked at her with menacing smile.

"will be Evie's"

The boys shouted, _'all hail Queen Evie'_ sending pleasurable chills down the bluenette's spine. It might take some time, but she will prove her mother wrong and bring that woman to her knees just like she did to her.

~

~

Upon arriving to the states, the 4 took in the sights. Mal observing the best way to get the hell back to their island, Evie excited to finally travel, Jay enjoying the food and Carlos, well Carlos was in the middle of hanging on to Jay because he's afraid of heights. The flight itself was ok, just not expecting the plane to be a jet or that it would contain a large rule book about what they couldn't do. Mal, of course, scared away the flight attendant when she decided that flirting with Evie was the best thing to do.

Turns out, you can break someone's arm in several different ways.

Jay learned something knew, Carlos nearly threw up, and Evie wanted to make a baby with Mal right then and there. The bluenette had to remind herself that they promised to wait. She could only groan questioning why they couldn't just get married already. Oh right, they're only 16. Once the flight ended, and Evie's hormones subsided, the 4 drove in a limo towards a large castle. Evie's excitement grew once she laid eyes on the large building, Jay could only think of everything he'd steal, Carlos decided that he'd die on day one, and Mal, well, she didn't give two shits. All Mal wanted was a room that wasn't too bright, and there wasn't a lot of noise around.

Turns out, she received the opposite.

"Oh fuck no...."

She looked around the room close to throwing up. What the hell was up with Auradonians and pastel colors?! After their intro with the school. The rules and regulations. The do's and don'ts. The...uniforms?! Nope! Not happening. Mal rounded up her gang and the 4 stormed the office requesting a transfer.

"I am NOT wearing that trash! I'll die in that rubbish"

Evie held her heart dramatically as she leaned on Mal causing the girl to hold her steady in case she remembered that fainting was an option. Jay couldn't help but complain about the NO MAGIC rule. Him being part djinn, Mal being fae as well as a dragon, Evie a witch, and Carlos...well Carlos was just there for moral support.

"There isn't even a class for us to practice?! I swear I'll burn this school to the ground and have you watch the death of your family over and over again until your brain melts and you end up a human vegetable!"

The 3 looked at Jay slightly shocked.

Mal was beaming with pride are her brother, but who could blame the boy? They went 16 years without magic and he wanted to be better than his washed up father. Mal almost felt bad for the man in charge, almost, if it weren't for the fact that she had a strong distaste for males, Jay and Carlos being the only exceptions. She couldn't bring herself to hate her brother and Carlos was too cute to hate. Tell anyone and she'll fry your ass.

It wasn't until a few hours later when the 4 were transported to another 6 schools before landing in a boarding school. Of course Mal and Jay destroyed one of the 6 schools for offending Evie and Carlos. It wasn't their fault that damn near the entire school was homophobic. Besides, Carlos looks cute in Evie's shorts. The 4 made it to Auradon prep taking in their surroundings. Pastels, of course, Mal rolled her eyes.

"At least it's not as bright here..."

Mal scowled once her brother pointed at the building. 

"IT'S FUCKING PINK!"

The 3 laughed at her as they continued their way to the front door, Mal huffed in response wrapping a protective arm around her princess' waist. As they walked through the halls, several students made sure to move out the way. Some looking at them curiously, others seemed afraid, while others would give Carlos a disgusted look. Those, however, were either missing hair shortly after by Jay snapping his fingers or were suddenly turned on yet terrified by Evie. Mal could only chuckle as she planted a kiss on top of her head.

"You know it's really hot when you do that"

Evie smirked glancing up at her beast. She laid a hand on top of the one of her waist as she removed it holding her hand before doing a little spin to show off her outfit. With Mal's eyes trained solely on her body, she hadn't noticed how short the girl's skirt was until it raised slightly showing the gray boy shorts she'd stolen.

"Are those mines?"

Evie smiled mischievously about to respond when Jay beat her to it.

"Mal you wear boy shorts?"

Mal shot a glare to her brother, who laughed as he looked around for where they were to go. He scratched his head in confusion as he tried to read the signs.

"Wait...where are we going?"

Mal rolled her eyes, ignoring her brother as she pulled Evie against her chest smirking. Jay tried again slightly louder.

"Girls, where are we going?"

Evie giggled reaching up, she grabbed Mal's horns forcing her beast into a heated kiss. One that the purplette was more than happy to return. Jay rolled his eyes raising his voice louder. 

"Hey! Sickbirds where are we going?!"

The two stopped shrugging, before turning to Carlos. The smaller boy was currently reading a small map not noticing the 3 looking at him, he was so engrossed that he didn't respond until a brown haired boy whistled towards him. Suddenly he felt a hard chest against his back and heat slowly growing.

"Jay, relax it was just a compliment"

Mal stepped up this time her fist clenched as she bared her fangs towards the group of boys.

"They're making fun of you Carlos..."

A gentle hand on her chest was the only thing stopping her from murdering them.

"Let them talk M~ besides, they aren't good enough for us anyways~"

She purred allowing her eyes to glow a darker more blood red as she moved to stand in front of her dragon. Swaying her hips in a hypnotic way as she moved, her arms raised till she wrapped them around Mal's neck; exposing her toned stomach. She raised an eyebrow at the boys in challenge peaking their interest, that is until Mal sprouted wings from her back and the horns on her head grew as she gripped her waist gently eyes turning a dangerous gold. Jay held onto Carlos as his legs shifted into his smokey tail, marking covered his arms and torso as his eyes turned silver. The boys stepped back suddenly afraid of the trio, a few running away.

"What is going on here?"

Carlos was the first to turn towards the voice, he mentally cringed hearing how high and bubbly it was. Then he noticed it was the dean and groaned. Great, first day and they're already getting held back. He smacked Jay's shoulder, who smacked the back of Mal's head, who growled in response before getting Evie's attention. The 4 looked at the woman confused. Mal tilted her head opening her mouth first.

"Who the hell are you?"

Evie smacked her dragon's chest pulling a kind smile as she fained innocence. Mal grunted slightly.

"I'm Evelyn Queen, daughter of the Queen of the Isle"

The woman wore a brown plaid skirt with a pale blue button up tucked in, the entire outfit was plain yet it made Evie want to throw her away. Mal and Jay weren't impressed, the two shifted back but his marking stayed along with Mal's horns. They like to show off. Carlos smiled apologetically to the woman.

"I'm Carlos, son of-"

"Yes Son of the woman that killed my dog and turned him into a scarf"

His eye twitched at being cut off, he hated being interrupted. Her stare was hard and suddenly he felt his chest tighten slightly remembering how his mother forced him to steal and kill the dogs. Evie rubbed his shoulder gently, before snapping her head to sneer at the woman.

"Carlos, is the son of the queen of the Isle Cruella died 4 years ago"

Shaking his head, he held onto Jay's hand as he tried to disappear. He gripped Evie's skirt rubbing the lace as if it were his old blanket. The woman sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness that woman kicked the bucket"

This time, Mal snarled causing the woman to jump back.

"How about YOU lose your mother, have to fend for yourself on the streets, AND get abused constantly?"

The purplette would've clawed the woman's heart out if it weren't for Evie grabbing her arm. Right. No killing. For now. Exhaling, Mal's piercing gaze kept the woman rooted to her spot. Jay bumped his head against his sister's, the two having a silent conversation that lasted a few minutes.

Mal sighed eventually relaxing as she resumed her spot behind Evie with a hand on a slim waist and her other rubbing Carlos' back. Seeing the nervous boy relax calmed her.

Jay coughed bringing the attention to him. He was ready to sleep and he knew his friends were tired.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about your dog but can we get to our room or wherever we're staying? We're tired as hell and we want to lay down"

"Of course! But not before I give you all a tour!"

Mal held up her hand arching an eyebrow.

"First of all: who the hell are you? And second: can you just have us do the tour later? We're not used to traveling so much"

"Of course not! What are you daft?"

Mal looked at her princess confused causing her to giggle and kiss her cheek gently. Their little public display of affection caused a few students to grimace but were scared off by Jay snapping his fingers turning their hair an ugly color. Gods did it feel good to have his powers. He loved their relationship, aside from Carlos it was the only positivity in his life and he'll be damned if they tried to take that from them.

"illa vocat te a stulto"

Mal growled at the woman.

"Oi! I'm not a fool!"

The woman eyed Evie suspiciously.

"What language was that deary? It sounds fascinating!"

Evie rolled her eyes noticing how the woman still hadn't told them her name. She glared slightly acknowledging the look she was receiving, rather than snapping, she smiled.

_"I'll tell you once you tell me your name, head mistress~"_

Seems as if no one was safe from Evie's charm. She giggled as the woman's eyes glossed over slightly and she bore a smile.

_‘Perfect~ just fall under my feet where you belong’_

"I am the headmistress, Fairy Godmother! BUT you dearies may call me anything you like~"

The 4 grimaced at the slightly seductive look the woman was giving Evie, Jay nearly vomiting all the candy he and Carlos ate. Mal was too busy deciding if this was the funniest sight in her life or if she just wanted to burn this school down as well. She lightly bumped Evie telling her to speed things up. Her princess responded with an eye roll as she walked closer to the middle aged woman, who eyed her every move; including the way she moved her hips.

At this point, even Evie wanted to throw up but she had a job to do.

_"You know~"_

Evie slowly slid her hands over the woman's shoulders caressing slightly as she circled her, like a lioness on the prowl.

_"My friends and I are so tired Fairy Godmother~ we've traveled so far away from home"_

She leaned down slightly whispering in the shuddering woman's ear while sliding her finger tips down her spine, a seductive grin on her face with her eyes trained on Mal's glowing green ones.

_"Maybe we could...relax before a silly little tour, hmm?~"_

Even under her princess' spell, Mal could tell the woman was fighting with herself. She smirked when the woman gasped in excitement.

"You 4 can rest up for the day, and tomorrow I will have my daughter and her little...friend give you a tour, how does that sound?"

The bubbly woman flashed a blinding smile towards the trio. Jay could've sworn he'd need shades to see through it.

".....it's like staring at the sun..."

Carlos snickered at Mal's comment but otherwise the 3 nodded in agreement much to the woman's joy. She handed them their room numbers ultimately going to, as she said it, hug the community? Carlos looked at his sister with an amused look.

"How about next time you tone down the charm spell?"

Jay laughed while Evie shrugged a proud smile on her face as she made her way back to her spot.

By Mal's side.

"I didn't do much~ just what I normally do you know?"

Jay turned staring at the woman nearly falling on the floor laughing. Mal turned to look and was close to losing her _'don't fuck with me'_ vibe.

"She's hugging a tree babe..."

Evie giggled shrugging.

"Oops?"

The other 3 laughed as they walked towards their respective rooms, Carlos shaking his head.

"You're so rotten sis"

She beamed at him as she grabbed his hand, Mal's arms secured around her waist and Jay's arm secured around Carlos' shoulders.

"To the core little brother"

The two siblings grinned at each other before going their separate ways. Sadly they'll be apart but thankfully Carlos could read a map well and gave them instructions on how to get to their room. They promised to meet up later that night in the girls dorm and needed to prepare. The two girls walked in content silence. Evie gushing at the slowly setting sun, Mal glaring at everything but secretly liking some of it. If anyone deserved to own such a beautiful place, it was Evie and Mal would take over the world for her princess in a heart beat. Oh, right, they were already doing that. The purplette wrapped an arm around her girl’s shoulders secretly loving the girl’s excitement for everything in the school. For example: the sunset, Evie's excitement to be there, and did she smell food? She turned her nose up sniffing the air.

"Smell something M?"

She nodded guiding them to their room where a welcome basket laid on a table next to their beds. Evie, too busy gushing about the room, hadn't been able to chastise Mal about not making a mess.

"What the hell is this?"

Evie turned towards her dragon looking at what she held in her hand.

"I'm...not too su-"

"It's a muffin"

Mal automatically stood in front of Evie protectively, her chest vibrating from the low growls she emitted.

There, at their door, were two girls. One seeming to try an hide behind the other wearing a blue modest looking dress, the other held onto her in a somewhat protective stance. She seemed more ready to run than anything, Evie took notice and chuckled stepping out from behind her dragon.

"If you're going to protect her, you might want to have a better stance"

Feeling her princess at ease calmed her, she huffed shifting her features back to appear more human. The girl hiding behind the other gasped in awe.

"I-I'm Jane...this-th-this..."

The isle kids tilted their heads at this. The taller girl beat them to it, she placed a gentle hand on her back rubbing in slow circles.

"Just relax sweetie you can do it"

The shorter girl smiled up at the other nodding, Mal would never admit it, but seeing the two girls interact with each other brought a smile to her face. At least her and her group weren't the only gay ones at this shit hole. The girl, Jane, shook her head as she looked down. Mal looked closer then smirked once she noticed Jane had a devilish look on her face, secretly eyeing her and Evie. That would be interesting.

The taller girl smiled at the two, she was still afraid of them, but her focus was solely on the shorter girl.

"My name's Audrey, daughter of Aurora, and this is Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother-"

"Wait...that bubbly nonsense was your mother?!"

Mal and Evie both looked at each other before Evie crossed the room scooping the unsuspecting girl in a hug. It was a quick hug but Jane still tensed as she gripped Audrey's hand.

"I am so sorry you have to deal with that...ray of sunshine"

"I-it's alright...I'm u-used t-to it.."

Mal took notice of Audrey's discomfort and slightly took Evie's hand pulling her away from the nervous girl. Seeing the taller girl relax, she smirked finding some respect for the girl, that just so happened to be the daughter of the woman her mother cursed. Well that's a mouth full. Try saying that 5x fast.

"You two are either dating or fucking"

"Mal!"

The two girls blushed heavily while said girl burst into laughter similar to an evil cackle as she dodged a hit to the back of her head. Evie could only shake her head getting ready to apologize for her girlfriend's brashness, but seeing as how Jane clung to Audrey, she couldn't help but ask.

"Are you?"

Neither of the girls said anything, Evie gave a Mal like smirk as she purred inching closer to the two. Her eyes changed to a sapphire red taking in the two girls.

_"Well?~"_

Mal chuckled as she watched the two girls, practically run out of their room faces flushed and probably needing cold showers. She'd always admit, Evie was undeniably irresistible, between her smile, the curve of her waist, those legs. Gods those legs were what always drove Mal up the wall.While Mal was completely entranced by her girlfriend, Evie had back herself into her dragon's arms. Despite everything, the one place Evie would always feel safe was with Mal. Suddenly, a rare gentle kiss was placed on the bluenette's neck sending shocks of pleasure to her core. The bluenette smiled, tilting her head back to admire her dragon's beautiful eyes. Some say that the eyes were a gateway to one's soul, but for Evie, Mal's eyes were like runes with her true emotions written in them.

Mal tilted her head at the content smile on her girlfriend's face and picked her up, carrying her to one of the two beds in their room; enticing a giggle out of Evie.

"Where'd that smile come from hmm?"

Her princess just continued to smile as she reached up to cup her cheeks. No one other than Evie would ever know this, but Mal's skin was soft, like really soft. Sure she had scars, and when she shifted her skin felt like the scales on her dragon, but overall, when Mal was like this; in her full fae form. Pointed ears, tiny fangs, not corrupted by her mother and more mischievous than violent; Mal, was just a sweetheart, a lot more evil, and just wanted to make her princess smile.

Mal leaned into her hands, releasing a soft purr as she laid on top of her girl. Evie ran her fingers through her thick hair, somewhat cringing at all the knots.

"Just knowing how much you adore me makes me smile"

Her dragon raised up gently resting her chin on Evie's chest, as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"And how would you know that? I could be plotting your demise right now~"

"If so my beautiful guardian, then I'd be happy if you destroyed my body instead~"

Evie grinned watching Mal lick her lips, then suck on her fangs. She maybe a bit of a masochist, just thinking about those fangs sinking deep in her neck sent a wave of pleasure down her spine.

"Maybe later, gorgeous but I'm curious as to why you took me back"

Her princess pecked her lips, leaving a sweet kiss before staring in her eyes. Confusion, adoration, and undoubtedly lust was written in her eyes. Evie just smiled shrugging.

"You really wanna know?"

"Of course I wanna know why you keep me after everything I've done..."

Mal nuzzled her neck, heart slightly pounding in anticipation. Just because they were evil didn’t mean she wanted to do anything to hurt her princess. It's been a burning question in her mind since that night. That night of painful regret and sappy soup operas just to apologize. She noticed Evie was staring in her eyes again, the same way she did on that night. Why though?

"Maybe I saw something in you that was behind the anger, insanity and the plots"

Mal just rolled her eyes, was she insane? Probably, but with Evie by her side, it made everything clearer and her mind less noisy. Their little moment was cut off by a yawn from her princess and Mal moved as if on autopilot. Closing the door and locking it was first, Evie hated having zero privacy, which sadly included Mal at times.

"Babe you don't have to turn around this time, I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

Evie smiled, it was rare to actually hear Mal's concern rather than watching her beat the shit out of someone. It was quite entertaining though.

"Yes I'm positive, I-I need to get better with this...my mother can’t rule me here and I refuse to keep letting her words rule my mind”

Nodding, Mal turned off the lights to make it easier, only allowing the setting sun to illuminate the bluenette's body. Evie was beyond skinny, only the evidence of a pregnancy showing amidst her small body. Gods did Mal hate that fucking queen, forcing Evie and Carlos to starve themselves so they'll be _'perfect'_. Even before Evie had lost a lot of weight, she was beautiful and wasn't 'fat'. Mal grit her teeth as she wrapped her arms around her girl gently while she was only in her bra and skirt.

Evie jumped, her mind flashing back to the moments when she didn’t want to be touched. When she was forced to. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those memories.

"M-Mal?"

"Shh..it’s just me beautiful"

Evie's heart melted at that, she leaned her head back pressing their cheeks together.

"I will be when I lose more weight but th-"

"Shut up and just except my love damnit..."

"Where's this coming from?"

She smiled, another rare occasion where her big bad dragon was showing her soft side.

"I feel like I don't say it enough...but I love you E and gods are you beautiful"

"I'm no-"

**"Evie."**

The bluenette jumped slightly at Mal's stern voice. She knew she needed to fix her way of thinking, but it was hard with a voice in your head constantly telling you how 'fat' or 'ugly' you were. Evie bit her lip as she jumped again feeling soft hands running along her waist, inside her skirt and massaging her thighs.

**"Say it"**

Her mind was in a lust filled haze at that point, barely able to hear.

"Hmm?~"

**"Tell me, _'you're beautiful'_ "**

Her voice was gentle, almost melodic yet it held so much power over her. Evie gasped, gripping the ends of her skirt as a finger teased her clit.

"I-I'm bea- _oh fuck Malie~_ "

Her panties were moved to the side, soft skin turned rough; rubbing in small circles. Evie groaned, great her dragon came out to play. She purred at that, pushing back against the girl's pelvis.

**"Say it baby girl~"**

How? She was getting close just from being stimulated, her mind was like a puddle and gods when Mal slid a finger in her; her legs started shaking as she dug her nails in Mal's forearms. The bluenette nearly screamed once Mal hit her g-spot, she covered her mouth trying her best to stay quiet.

**"Uncover your mouth and fucking. Say. It.** "

She did as told, but choked down a scream as another finger penetrated her sensitive honeypot.

"M-Mal...I-I'm ge- _fuck! fuck! fuck!_ "

**"Say it or I'll stop~"**

Mal chuckled evilly, thrusting faster. She loved the way her princess's walls fluttered around her fingers, how her cunt dripped with sweet nectar. She grunted feeling herself getting turned on, but shook it away to focus on her girl. Speaking of, Evie's back arched signaling she was close. Her eyes rolled back as she screamed out her release; coating her dragon’s hand in a sweet nectar that Mal loved to devour as her hips bucked involuntarily.

_“I’M BEAUTIFUL...FUCK MALIE DON’T STOP!”_

Evie heard a dark growl before being pinned against the window, and something hard press against her ass. She purred pushing herself back against the rod she loved to have inside. Hearing Mal’s growls only spurred her on. While Mal was distracted, she turned around to face her girlfriend with a sultry look in her eyes.

_“You want your princess?~”_

She growled in response, pressing herself against her princess as she pinned the girl’s wrists above her head.

**“You know I want what’s mines~”**

_“Oh? I’m yours now~”_

She would’ve jumped at the sudden snarl from the purplette, but she welcomed it by opening her legs for her dragon.

**"always and forever~ now...let me show you how beautiful you are to me~"**

Mal buried her face in a sea of blue, panting heavily as the beast inside tried to come out. Tried to ravage this goddess in her grasp. Evie wanted it, and she’ll get it. Malpushed removed her pants and underwear as she kissed the girl’s neck; dragging her fangs across a shuddering neck. In one swift movement, her dragon grabbed the back of thighs causing Evie to wrap her legs around a slim waist as a thick rod slid between her lips causing a small moan.

_“M-Mal~”_

Evie wrapped her arms around her neck, bracing herself to accommodate her girl’s size and bit her shoulder once she felt the tip inside her followed by the actual size of Mal’s cock. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned again almost screaming out her pleasure as Mal took on a relentless pace. Slamming inside her roughly as Evie clawed her back, ripping the fabric in the process.

**“Mine~”**

Mal was going so hard, the girl could hardly breathe, going deeper and deeper with each thrust; eventually laying her princess down on one of the beds, only to resume pounding the beautiful girl under her.

_“FUCK MAL I’M YOURS!”_

She growled loving how tight her girl was around her shaft, loving how her walls tried desperately to grip her but failing to do so with how wet Evie was. Evie suddenly gripped fists full of purple hair as her mind tied to flash, tried to remember the countless disgusting people she’d slept with to get what she wanted. She pulled the hybrid on top of her down, wrapping her arms around her neck tied as she tried to focus on her. Tried to tell her mind to stop. She moaned out, dragging her nails along a bleeding back as she focused on the girl’s heavy panting. Focused on her scent of lavender and death. Focused on how good it felt to give her body to someone who would never throw her away, who wouldn’t use her like others have.

_“LUCIFER MAL! FUCK ME HARDER!”_

Snarling, her dragon thrust harder and the flashes stopped. It hurt but it hurt so good to feel the purplette deep inside her; hitting the spot that made her lose her mind and arch her back.

**“Fuck you’re making me cum beautiful~”**

_“The-Then cum in me! Take all the pain away...please~”_

Mal held the sides of her girl’s face as she thrust faster, feeling her own release coming at an alarming rate but she held back.

**“I got you...mmfuck...eyes on me beautiful, just focus on me”**

She wanted Evie to cum first, to make her feel good before her own pleasure. Mal moaned out seeing the amount of love in her girl’s eyes once they locked onto hers.

The bluenette grew wetter by the second, unable to speak as she tried to focus on the feeling. It felt so good to have her dragon in her, taking all of her whenever she wanted. She could feel that familiar coil in her stomach ready to unravel but tried to hold back. She wanted to keep feeling that gods loving rod penetrating her dripping cunt. Her back suddenly arched when Mal hit her cervix, screamed so loud she was positive the boys could hear, but knowing them, they were doing the same. Fucking as rough as they could. Trying to take the pain away with pleasure. Through half lidded eyes, she looked up at her dragon with so much love it would’ve scared the girl away if she wasn’t already use to it.She gave a soundless scream when her hips bucked in way that made her mind shatter, the air from her lungs escaping as her walls clamped around a throbbing shaft when she came hard; throwing her head back, screaming her dragon’s name as her orgasm shook her core. Just as she came, Mal snarled burying her cock inside the girl’s velvety walls; cumming hard and filling up Evie’s womb. Said girl moaned at the feeling, another thing she loved was Mal filling her up. Her body shuddered at the amazing sensation; clinging to her dragon as just the feeling alone made her cum again.

Mal chuckled breathlessly, kissing her neck and rubbing her waist.

“That’s my girl~”

Evie only nuzzled her neck, hugging around her neck tight; apart of her afraid she’d walk away while the other part just relished at how good she felt. Once she was able to get her mind out of a pleasure filled haze, she grabbed her girlfriend’s face and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss that took both their breathes away.After a few seconds, they parted, getting up to change their clothes for when the boys came to their room. Mal pulled out slowly, kissing a soft neck to make sure she didn’t hurt the girl. Her princess purred, rubbing the back of her neck gently with a smile. She leaned up catching Mal’s lip in her teeth and giggled when her dragon’s eyes flashed gold.

“Fuck me like that more often~I don’t think I can walk now”

“I don’t mind carrying my future queen around~”

Her princess squealed when she was suddenly picked up and carried over to the bathroom in their room. Their eyes locked on the shower and both had matching grins. The boys would be long so, why shouldn’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Jay aren't born from the isle so they're native language is Latin.   
> 'illa vocat te a stulto' means 'she's calling you a fool'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to our regularly scheduled program! All updates will resume and some will be taken out for much needed construction. Enjoy your day now!

Once the two girls finished with their 'long shower', the two busied themselves with making the room a lot more like home. Mal used her claws to rip and shred the curtains, Evie adjusting their pillows by taking a few off and tossing them in a neat pile. That pile wouldn't be neat for long since Mal tended to fight in her sleep. The purplette had broken one of their chairs at the desk she was going to use eventually, she didn't break anything she figured her princess would use though, she left those clean and perfect.

Evie was a princess, soon to be a queen; she deserved the best and only the best.

With a dark glint in her eyes, Mal knew she'd do anything to make sure that her princess got everything she's ever wanted. What pissed her off the most, was that they were no where near ready to achieve their goal. She growled low in frustration as she watched the bluenette move around their room, making everything much more comfortable for them both. Mal clenched her fist, clawing at her palms; that's what she had to work on. Her anger issues would ruin everything, not only that but neither of them were prepared. All of them were untrained and so far away from home. Then a thought, how could they communicate with the others on the isle? She sat down at her desk, a hand in her hair as she tried to come up with various solutions. This was way out of her expertise.

She needed Carlos.

Suddenly, there was a familiar knock on their door. She watched her princess open it with caution, her hand behind her back gripping a dagger; Mal chuckled at that. She loved a princess that could kick ass. When Evie smiled, Mal relaxed as the boys waltzed in their room like they owned the place.

_'It's just the boys...relax'_

Mal exhaled slowly, watching the boys sit on her side of the bed which was the closest to the door. Can't risk Evie getting attacked at night so better safe than sorry. She sat there for a while, listening to the conversation between her friends.

"Did anyone follow you guys?"

Jay shook his head at their princess, earning a bright smile from the girl. Carlos began playing with his sister's damn hair, he then tilted his head smelling it. It smelled, better than usual. His sister turned to him with a raised brow.

"What up C?"

"Your hair smells a lot cleaner than usual...did you use a new spell?"

The bluenette shook her head, getting up, going in her and Mal's new bathroom and came back holding the bottle. He took it, examining the foreign object.

"Sham...poo? The hell is that?"

She shrugged, moving to sit on her dragon's lap; not before checking with the purplette to see if it was ok first. When Mal gave a nod, she sat on her lap with a cross of her legs as she looked to her curious brother. She watched her brother hold on to the bottle, mumbling under his breath about his hair. Carlos was doing it again, comparing himself to his sister; he reached up playing the curls in his hair and grimaced when he felt how oily it was. It wasn't perfect like his sister's, he wasn't as skinny as she was. He felt wrong and got up moving to the bluenette's vanity mirror; eyeing himself in disgust before sitting down and using her concealer to hide his freckles. Knowing Evie wouldn't mind, he pocketed the shampoo as he worked. The larger boy frowned at him but didn't say anything, he knew Carlos would snap in him so he let him be but Jay could careless, he just knew it felt weird to be clean; so used to constantly being grungy, always covered in dirt or someone's, if not his own, blood. The only thing that satisfied him were the fresh scratch marks on his back from fucking Carlos.

He smirked, glancing over to his counter part about to say something when his sister stopped him with a grunt. He looked over to see her brow raised and swallowed thickly. Right, business first. He straightened up. 

"We're in Auradon, so what's next?"

His eyes landed on his sister's, the two sharing a silent conversation before she sighed and turned to Carlos. His back was to her but she knew he was listening.

"We need you to create something so we can communicate with those on the isle first, next we bring over the kids one by one starting with Uma, Jasper and Gi...just Uma and Jasper"

Carlos paused when she'd nearly spoke about their old comrade and for once, the purplette quietly apologized for her slip up. He nodded in understanding, it was still fresh in his mind; seeing the poor boy get struck down so harshly. Evie sighed though, remembering vividly at the boy's execution; sometimes she wished they weren't so brutal with each other. She shook her head before speaking softly.

"Break a blood pact.."

"..Pay with your blood.."

The rest finished for her, despite what he'd done, the four still gave a moment of silence for the boy. She was a leader and it had to be done, plus, it was his debt he wanted to pay for his brother's mistake. Evie would constantly convince herself that it wasn't her fault, Gil made the pact.

_'In the name of Princess Evie, I pledge my loyalty and if it's broken by any means, I will pay with my life for I will have nothing if I betray my Princess'_

She shook her head, his voice echoing, his smiling face replayed over and over again along with the images of him being struck down by Harry firing a harpoon in his chest. Uma would've done it, but the boy refused to let Jasper's final memory of him be sad. They all watched with heavy hearts as his body plummeted into the ocean. His heart was too pure for their world. Evie vowed from then on, that anyone who followed her, would never set their lives as their debts. Her mind began to spiral, his smile, his voice, his laugh, they echoed in her mind; taunting her, tormenting her. She couldn't sleep for a week after his death and the burial he'd always wanted. To be with his mother in Davy John's locker. Too many isle kids were lost and not because of their debts, and Evie swore to give them all a better life. She promised Uma that Gil's death would not be in vain, and she would keep that promise. She gasped quietly as the touch of her dragon settled her mind. It felt slightly comforting to have her dragon's thumb rubbing her side so slowly.

After a few more seconds, they were back to business. Evie placed her hand on the freshly clawed desk but Jay beat her to it.

"Why Uma? We can just bring over Jasp-"

Mal slammed her fist on her desk cracking it as she growled deeply causing everyone else to jump, she glanced to the bluenette on her lap and forced a wave of calm over herself once she saw the fear in her eyes. She could see the same fear in the boys and exhaled, slowly wrapping her arms around the bluenette's waist and buried her face in her back as she mumbled an apology. They waited for her. They'd always wait for her to collect herself and when she did, she'd always have a deep regret in her heart whenever she let her rage get the better of her. 

"Sorry...Uma and Jasper can't be separated...he needs to be here with us and not in that shit hole of a country"

Jay nodded, not realizing he subconsciously grabbed the smaller boy's arm. He hated his fear towards his sister, he trusted her but he was so afraid of the beast inside. He had night terrors for weeks, they'd gotten so bad that Mal had to sleep with him. It was their secret though, no one could know he could get scared and no one could know how much regret Mal held on her shoulders.

Jay nodded to his sister, reminding himself to think before he spoke but she smiled at him, that toothy grin that showed off her fangs and dimples; the one she reserved only for him whenever he was scared.

_'She's smiling...everything's ok, I don't have anything to fear'_

Once he relaxed, he shot her a thumbs up as he relaxed his hold on the freckled boy. Carlos leaned against him, rubbing slow circles on his lower back. He could only smile at the two and shake his head. They were such goofballs when it came down to it. Evie smiled as the two began making faces at each other. Jay sticking his tongue out, Mal crossed her eyes, Jay responded with waggling his eyebrows, and with her eyes still crossed Mal wiggled her ears and eventually the two burst in a fit of laughter. She smiled scratching the back of her dragon's neck earning a low drone of satisfaction.

Once they calmed down, it was back to business.

"We need to blend in, but, we also need to practice and so do those kids...we can't take over an entire country if we're unprepared"

Jay nodded, placing a hand on his chin as he thought. He then sighed, rubbing his face as Carlos placed a hand on his thigh giving him a comforting squeeze. 

"Think we should get to the higher ups first?"

Evie shook her head with a sigh, it was so easy but so difficult at the same time.

"We need to get stronger, better at our magic and abilities first"

"That should be a bit easy considering we can fight each other pretty well"

Mal chuckled at the freckled boy, remembering when he landed a pretty hard punch to her jaw.

"True, but we need to learn their fighting style first and then train the other's to counter, the more ruthless the better"

Slamming her first on her desk, her eyes changed to gold with a dark smile and a snarl to match. Her princess placed a calming hand on her girl's cheek, forcing Mal to look at her with those wild eyes she loved so much.

"Easy there...not yet my beast, you must keep your promise to me and I promise you will have your fun when the time comes~"

Jay watched as his princess spoke to the beast inside, that wasn't his sister for only a few seconds because then her eyes changed back to green and he watched the two exchange a kiss. He was beyond thankful to have the bluenette with them, thankful he agreed to follow her or else that night between he and Mal, he probably wouldn't be alive. The bluenette had saved his life that night, the night Mal was forced to turn on him.

_He'd come home later than usual that night, fresh blood dripping down his arms and a satisfied smile on his face. When he opened the door, he was expecting a the usual slap on his face by Maleficent, not the old sorceress with a sadistic grin on her face as she stood over an unconscious Mal. He looked at the floor covered in blood so dark it appeared black. He followed the trail to where his sister lay and his heart clenched. He attempted to run to his sister when the sound of the woman's laughter stopped him in his tracks. He looked in horror as his sister pushed herself off the ground, back arched in a painful way as she screamed in agony. She raised her head to look at her brother, blood covered her chin as she coughed more up._

_"J-Jay...ru-"_

_An unearthly scream cut her off, her eyes repeatedly flashed between gold and green as she clawed the ground. His mother's voice tore his vision away from the girl._

_"I've FINALLY done it my boy! Your sister is now complete! She WILL be the strongest and as my puppet, I will bring Auradon to its knees!"_

_She cackled as Mal screamed again, her body shifted, as she rolled on her back and her chest ripped open by her growing bones. She had tears in her eyes as she tried to fight it. He watched her snarl uncontrollably, her skin grow black and purple, horns growing out of her scalp, her skin became covered in scales that appeared black but reflecting off the light turned them a dark purple. She was panting, vomiting up blood, her teeth sharpened, face extending into a snout and growled as wings sprouted from her back. Mal screamed again, he could never understand how much pain she was in, but when she looked at him. A silent plead for help as her transformation completed and her eyes glowed a bright gold, she was no longer his sister. There before him, stood a dragon. A dragon who's eyes were dull as the woman grinned in satisfactory. A dragon, who's back was bleeding, wounds covering its legs and the flesh on its neck ripped._

_Maleficent had beaten the beast out of her._

_"Mal?...Mal is that you?"_

_Maleficent watched the boy for a brief moment before she cackled once again._

_"Let's see how fast you can run Jaylen~"_

_"Wh-What?"_

_She didn't given him a chance to react, giving the dragon an order and before he knew it, Jay was running as the dragon chased after him. His mind was spiraling as he avoided the jaws of the beast, dodging others, pushing them in way only to watch them get bitten in half._

_"Mal! It's me Jay!"_

_He thought maybe reasoning with her would help, but seemed to make the dragon run faster. Eyes glowing and claws ready to tear him apart._

_'Fuck Fuck Fuck! She's gonna kill me and I haven't even hit my kill mark yet!'_

_He ducked behind a building, but kept running. The dragon was hot on his trail, taking to the skies as it followed him, and before he knew it, he'd found himself at the isle princess' castle._

_'Think fast Jay, only a few seconds before-!'_

_He nearly shit himself as the ground suddenly shifted behind him and was suddenly thrown into the castle wall by a large tail. Jay grunted, holding the back of his head. The dragon growled, a light beginning to glow in its stomach and smoke seeped from its nose. When he realized what was about to happen, he braced himself for the flames that never came. Well, they came alright, but he was shielded by the isle princess herself; a barrier surrounded them and he watched in awe at the dragon's blue, green, red and black flames scorched the area around them. He watched the dragon stalk them from outside the barrier before stopping to stare at them and it sat down on its haunches._

_It's eyes turned from gold to red as it made eye contact with the princess. Jay watched in awe as the ferocious beast before them seemed to settle down._

_"You're lucky I was home"_

_He stood up then, staring the princess in her glowing red eyes. They were mesmerizing, like if he looked too long he'd end up hypnotized but she looked away, dispelling her barrier. She was about to walk towards the dragon but he grabbed her wrist, only to be flipped on his back. She glared down to the boy as she tucked her hair behind her ear._

_"Never touch a lady without asking..it's rude"_

_He watched in shock as the girl waltzed up to the dragon like she wasn't in danger, but what surprised him was the dragon lowering its head down to let her pet it. The isle princess stroked the dragon's muzzle with ease as she spoke softly._

_"I'm glad you recognized me..."_

_He then watched at the princess' entire demeanor changed once she noticed the injuries on its body, her face hardened as she kissed the dragon's snout._

_"She forced you out...my poor beastie...at least we could finally meet"_

_She smiled when the dragon nuzzled her head gently, adjusting its body to lay down. Jay took the opportunity to finally admire his sister's dragon. It wasn't that big now that he wasn't running for his life, but it was still half the height of the tallest tower, not too large either. Spikes ran along its spin from head to tail with four large horns on its head. Now that he thought about it, it appeared to be a battle dragon, its body designed to have someone ride it. The princess' voice snapped him out of it._

_"You made the right choice to become mine...who knows what she would've forced you to do"_

_That caught his attention, but before he could say anything, the princess kissed the dragon's snout again earning a purr like growl. Its eyes closing as it appeared to relax._

_"That's a good girl...now change back before you get caught"_

_He watched the princess step back as the dragon turned back into his sister, who collapsed into the bluenette's arms groaning in pain. The princess laid his sister down gently and without a second thought, Jay rushed over to his sister, pulling her on his lap as he hugged her. He then heard heels retreating and turned to the princess heading back inside._

_"Wait!...How did you do that?"_

_The girl paused, turning briefly to the boy._

_"Your mother used a dragon charm spell, your sister already knew this day would come and came to me...she pledge her loyalty as my guardian and as long as she's around me, her dragon will stay contained"_

_"No...I-I mean..."_

_She waited for him to speak, she was patient unlike his mother, and even seemed amused by him._

_"You want to join Jay?"_

_"How did you-"_

_The girl giggled, going back to the two and crouched down brushing purple hair behind a pale ear before she looked back to him with those same glowing red eyes._

_"She speaks highly of you Jay...I'm Evie by the way, princess of the isle and future ruler of Auradon"_

_When he furrowed his brow, she shot him a wink, kissed Mal's forehead and went back inside her castle. He sat there until Mal had woken up and repeatedly apologized to her brother, he reminded her that it wasn't her fault every time and the next day, he pledged his loyalty to the princess with his sister by his side._

From then on, he'd become the princess' guard whenever Mal wasn't around and enforced her law when she was. He looked at the two with pride. He'd follow his sister into battle bare-fist if he had to, as long as she made it back to the bluenette's side. Evie caught him staring and chuckled with a wave of her hand to catch his attention.

He snapped out of it with a shake of his head and his usual grin.

"Sorry kinda went to another planet, what happened?"

Mal rolled her eyes, turning back to Carlos while their princess giggled at the boy.

"Anywho, you'll work on that device C?"

"Of course, but Jay and I need to head back before they notice we're gone"

The princess furrowed her brow at that, purposefully ignoring the fact that Carlos definitely took one of her makeup palettes; one reason she always had double. 

"What do you mean?"

"He means, we're all being closely monitored by the school...guess they didn't appreciate us burning down a school"

The purplette chuckled with a shrug.

"Not our fault our fierce ruler gave the order~"

Evie rolled her eyes with a sinister smirk, leaned back against her dragon's chest with a tap on her chin. She was thinking, the others waited for her. The bluenette needed zero noise whenever she was thinking or else she'd lose her thought.She only took a few seconds before addressing her little brother.

"Carlos, get the layout of the school, Jay, I need you to find out how protected the school is including the surrounding area and Mal, I need you to fly around and sketch the layout of the land"

All three nodded to their princess and stood leaving the room, they all moved simultaneously; making sure to fade into the shadows when needed. Evie stayed behind, monitoring them from the window of their room; besides, someone had to stay back and cover for them if anyone came looking. She scoffed at that.

'..Nosey Auradonians...'

Eventually the trio split up, Carlos getting to his shared room with Jay as he pulled up the school's layout on his computer fairly easily. It was a blueprint but a few areas were locked and that peaked his interest. With a smirk, he got to work bypassing the security while keeping himself hidden. Again, easy, but getting to the secluded areas would be a bitch and a half. Then there was the museum, that peaked his interest and made a note of it. What he found brought a sadistic smile to his face as his amber eyes flashed red.

"Evie would love this~"

His counterpart was nearly done with his job, counting and timing the guard's rotations. He noticed they all shifted after 30 minutes and took a mental note of it. By the time he was done, it was near sunrise. It would've been so easy to take over right then and there, the slaughter every guard with ease but he didn't. He settled for killing a few deer in the nearby woods to satisfy his urges. It wasn't much, but it'd keep him out of trouble with Evie.

_'No killing unless it's the only choice Jay for now...I promise you and your sister will have many to slaughter but you must be patient, we don't need anything trailing back to us'_

Her stern voice echoed in his mind as he cleaned off the blood on his arms and hands. He then gripped the sides of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, his black eyes had a hint of red in them; that glowed as the markings on his arms became visible. His mind flashed to his freckled lover and gripped the harder until the ceramic cracked under him.

"I won't fail my princess or my prince..."

Meanwhile, the dragon above them, a lot bigger than Jay last saw, soared above them. Using the loud winds to mask the sound of her wings and more so gliding around to keep herself hidden. Green eyes surveyed the surrounding area, taking a mental note of every nook and cranny of the kingdom and it was big. It'd actually taken her all night to fly from Auradon prep, to Arendelle, to Neverland and back. She'd flown over Wonderland as well, noticing the white queen had taken over and wanted to burn down the kingdom. She'd have to wait till later when the red queen's daughter had her fill. By the time she returned, the boys were back in her room as was the bluenette waiting patiently. Evie had a map in her hands but looked up to acknowledge her dragon with a smile.

"Welcome back...did you do it?"

The purplette smirked, closing and locking their door.

"Of course~ I need to sketch it out before my mind drifts though"

They watched her sit at her desk and pull out a sketch pad from her singed bag, probably the only bag she had that was decent looking and not destroyed. She sat quietly, her pencil moving rapidly across the pages but stopped when she heard chatter. Without looking up, Mal snarled.

"Could you guys shut the hell up? I'm trying to focus..."

"Sis..no one said anything"

She paused briefly before huffing and kept going, she was almost done anyways. It was all in her head. Sketching the tree lines, the layout of the land, pinpointing where each kingdom sat. It wasn't until she was just about done did she stop, the chatter in her mind grew into a loud buzz. She threw her pencil down, too frustrated to keep going and she leaned back pinching the bridge of her nose. Mal stayed like that for a while, she hadn't heard their door open or close signaling the boys had left, nor did she hear Evie's quiet humming as she waited. Even the most patient person can grow tired after a while, which is why the bluenette was suddenly behind her; hands sliding down from her tense shoulders to wrap around them in a backwards hug. The dragoness sighed at the calming sensation she felt once in Evie's arms. Not only did she feel safe, but her mind was so much clearer. Only her princess could ease make her feel at peace with her demons. Mal droned softly at the light kisses pressed against the back of her neck, the hands roaming her chest and stomach to rub the tight muscle over a thin shirt. Evie hummed a tune softly forcing the noise to stop completely. She tilted her head back against the bluenette's shoulder, exposing her neck.

She heard a giggle and slowly opened her eyes to see the bluenette staring back at her but she hadn't moved. They weren't in the room anymore, it was just them in a black void; except for a mirror in front of them. Confused, Mal leaned forward slightly only to be held back by a warm body. Her body shuddered as Evie whispered in her ear, the slow circles rubbing her stomach were mesmerizing.

"You're doing good my beastie~"

Apart of her hated that nickname, it brought back the rage she felt towards her mother for picking a princess over her. A girl who wasn't at all related to her and thought was her friends. The girl that ultimately betrayed her mother and had them both sent away. Mal hated Aurora, she hated her very existence. Her eyes glowed as she stared into their reflection. Her princess had a smile on her face, her voice hypnotic in a way that could only effect Mal.

"Use that anger Mal, control it, focus on the image, create it...you'll get your revenge soon enough my beautiful dragon~"

She snarled, not realizing her hand flew across the pages with ease until she heard a crack of wood and she opened her eyes to their reality. Her brow was sweaty, and there was a warm liquid on her hand.

"Shit..."

Mal looked at her hand to see it was pierced by the split wood on her desk, she tsked before attempting to remove her hand when her princess stopped her.

"Slow down before you hurt yourself more..let me help you"

"It's nothing E, just gotta rip-"

"You mean rip a chunk out of your hand? I think not"

The purplette sighed, moving her sketchbook aside as she watched her princess slowly remove her hand from the raised wood. It'd definitely scar but she really didn't care. She sat back and watched her princess with an amused smile as the bluenette handled her hand with care. Blue eyes focused on carefully removing each splinter, and leaning the excess blood. Mal drew the girl in close, the two locking eyes for a moment before Evie closed the distance; pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. As a result, her dragon pulled her on her lap, deepening the kiss. Her princess giggled, separating once her lungs begged for air; pressing their foreheads together and kissing Mal's nose, earning a smile that only she's ever seen.

"There's my Malie"

The purplette scoffed, lightly pushing their face a apart but Evie just laughed knowing how bashful the girl could be whenever they were alone. Evie didn't miss the blush on her cheeks, the tug at the corner of her lips that allowed a fang to pop out from how she tried not to smile or the way her eyes lit up to a gorgeous jade green color that only appeared when her Mal was happy. It gave a sense of pride knowing that she could make such a tortured creature feel joy. With the gentleness of a snow dove, she cupped her dragon's cheek with a smile that always lit up her darkness.

"Let me finish up your hand, then we can call the boy's back in?"

"Only if you give me another kiss~"

Evie giggled, wrapping her arms around her neck, this time, Mal met her in the middle; hands securing her waist in a rare but light hold. They parted once more, giving each other little pecks on either their face entirely or each other's lips. It was hard to admit it, but Mal truly fell for the witch. It only took a few minutes to have her hand wrapped. After a while, the boys came back, using their secret knock that would have to change regularly given how close they were to others. Evie pointed out how nosey the people were and the others agreed. The group waited in the room relaxing for once, going over plots as well as the two Grimhilde siblings fawning over what Carlos has found. Turns out, Auradon prep had a spa room that the two practically begged their counterparts to go to one day. The two hybrid looked at each other before reluctantly agreeing, it made them smile to see them so happy. It was short lived however, there was a knock on their door that sent the group from their relaxed state into a tensed and rigged state. All ready to defend or kill if they have to.Carlos got up from the bed with Mal in tow, the purplette behind the door with her claws at the ready while he answered. Once Jay saw his sister's claws, he gripped the bluenette's wrist to which she massaged the back of his neck to calm him. It wasn't new for him to react that way when it came to the beast inside his sister. That night still fresh in his mind, he had the scars on his back to prove it too but Evie kissed his temple gentle while rubbing his lower back where the scars lay. It calmed him slightly, but as long as Mal had her claws out, he'd always have a hint of fear towards her. He watched as his boyfriend opened the door to reveal a girl with pink hair that flowed down her shoulders. Upon closer inspection, the girl was clearly not awake enough for whatever she wanted. Bags were under her eyes, she wore a too big sweatshirt, a pair of pink night shorts followed by a pair of bunny slippers.

Carlos had his hand behind his back where they all could see, he crossed his fingers and swiped to the right; the group dropped their defense but kept their eyes on the girl. Evie got a better look at her and smiled realizing it was the Audrey girl from yesterday. 

"Audrey...right?"

The pinkette nodded with a tired smile, she looked like she wanted to come inside but Carlos was blocking her, a sweet smile on his face as he waited for her to ask. She looked confused but jumped once Mal appeared from behind the door, her claws put away but the glow to her eyes remained.

"He's waiting for you to ask to come inside"

"Oh! Sorry we don't normally-"

Carlos cut her off with that same sweet smile on his face but his voice held an edge so sharp it could rival Cruella's.

"You mean you don't get permission to go into someone you hardly know room?"

"Well I assumed-"

"You assumed that it would be fine considering that we're new? Or that you thought it'd just be our princess and Mal? Because either way honey it's pretty rude"

Audrey stood gawking at the boy, she noticed he had makeup on and though it wasn't something she was used to, it complimented him in a way that she thought was cute. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Well...can I come in? I'm supposed to give you all a tour of the school and be your guide for the day"

The white haired boy seemed satisfied but he turned back to his sister, who nodded and then gave the pinkette a real smile as he moved out the way.

"That's more like it~ please come in we'd love to hear more about this tour"

"Thanks?"

He was being sweet and that unnerved her. Audrey stepped inside the room, suddenly getting a feeling that if she did the wrong thing then she'd never leave. At least, not without a scar to prove she somehow survived. The room was tense after the boy closed the door, Mal stood by her princess, arms folded with a scowl on her face. The long haired boy sat next to the bluenette, watching her every move. Carlos made his way to his sister, kneeling on the floor to let her play with us hair. It felt odd to Audrey, the way they sat around the isle princess as if she were a threat.She brushed it off, they were still getting used to their country so it made sense that they were protective. The bluenette sent her a smile, not with an edge like the smaller boy, but with a hint of sadism in it. But, when she looked at Mal, it was like she couldn't look away, her heart stopped when she took in how much the purplette had changed. She was frozen under the gaze of the confused girl, but her heart felt as if there was hole in it as soon as that confused look, turned into a menacing glare.

"So-"

The bluenette's voice caused her to jump on the inside, how long had she been there in the first place? How long has she been staring? She placed a hand over her heart as she clutched her shirt; eyes widened in fear. Evie looked at the girl with a smirk.

"Shall we start the tour then?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't expecting to have an update so soon, lets just say i've been encouraged by lover to update

"Shall we start the tour then? You know before everyone else gets up"

Audrey furrowed her brow. How did she know that they were up before everyone else? The pinkette nodded and the four moved simultaneously, Carlos hooking an arm around her right while taking the taller boy's hand. Evie smiled when her dragon hooked an arm around her shoulders then looked to the pinkette.

"I'm Evie by the way, Princess Evie of the Isle. This is Jay, son of Maleficent, Carlos my brother and you already know the mean one Mal, daughter of Maleficent"

Audrey watched the purplette huff out a pout and it was cute seeing that she wasn't the only open gay there. At least not anymore considering she had Jane and Lonnie as well as Ben but the four hadn't met them yet. It took her a few seconds of eyeing the purplette to recognize her. The pit of her stomach churned and twisted into nervous knots, burned with excitement and fear. The two locked eyes for a only a brief moment before green eyes shifted into a glare that made her fight or flight response kick in. She swallowed nervously, and with a pounding heart, the pinkette led the way. She let the four lag behind as she showed them their massive school, occasionally glancing back to the purplette. She took in their reactions to it, Carlos and Evie both were in awe at the beauty of everything, Jay looked as if it wasn't anything new while Mal would only smile whenever the bluenette would get excited. Audrey sighed inwardly, wondering only briefly if the girl still hated her. Another quick glance in her direction and her gaze was met with glowing gold eyes followed by a sneer in her direction, so she turned with a sigh. Mal still hated her, but it wasn't her fault. None of it was her fault. Her mind flashed back to old times, times when everything was perfect in their little world. Times before their idea of perfect was smashed to hell and her childhood friend's soft smile turned into hate filled sneer. When she'd nearly run into a wall, it was the dragoness that stopped her; still with a hateful glare as she let go of her arm. It hurt to see the purplette move her hand away as if she were burned. She watched bared fangs clench as she spoke.

"Get your mind out of fucking the clouds Briar and keep going, we don't have all day for you to day dream"

"Briar? I thought your name was Audrey.."

It was Carlos who questioned is friend but was met with that same look of _'fuck off'_ that she'd normally give. Her past was none of his business but knowing Evie, she'd have to talk about it as soon as they were alone. When the freckled boy nudged her, she snapped at his hand earning a slap to her chest from their princess; a silent way of saying, 'behave', but it didn't stop Carlos. Though He was known for his accusations and his protectiveness could only rival the purplette's. With a hand on his hips, he stepped away from his sister meeting her glare. Mal took a step forward and it was Jay who stopped her with an outstretched hand over her chest. She all but snarled are him, a part of her satisfied at the fear in his eyes and proud that he didn't back down.

"Get your boyfriend Jay I don't need his tiny ass accusing me over a girl you guys JUST. MET."

Carlos glared at her, eyes going back to the pinkette but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He inwardly sighed knowing it was his sister.

"Mal, we'll talk later, Jay, relax before you give yourself an aneurysm and Carlos, stop while you're ahead I don't want you hurting my girlfriend"

There was scoff and few words mumbled under the purplette's breath as she folded her arms. 

"Please, it was a lucky punch and it didn't even hurt..."

The freckled boy smirked at the amused look in her eyes and sighed raising his hands in surrender.

"Alright alright...but this isn't over Moores"

"Whatever Grimhilde"

Jay noticed his smile when she called him his new last name and grinned planting a small kiss on the boy's head. But Carlos' smile turned into a grimace when the purplette ruffled the curls on his head. He swatted at her hand with a sneer and the two were at it again, this time without any aggression and somehow Jay got caught in the mix with Evie laughing at their banter. Audrey watched the scene unfold, it escalated to a higher degree but it was over before she knew it; they were even goofing off all in the span of five minutes. It was impressive to say the least, but still unnerved her to see the purplette's eyes glowing gold with murderous intent. Audrey was beginning to realize that splitting up the girls would definitely become a problem. What she missed, were golden, black and hazel eyes flashing red as the bluenette finally put an end to their argument.

She hadn't missed the way the isle princess had spoken to them, a tone in her voice that dared her friends to question whatever she said. It brought back that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and again she was too lost in thought watch where she was going. This time Jay grabbed the girl before she ran into an opened door. There was a scoff behind her followed by a _'this bitch needs to get her life together'_ , hearing that stung more than anytime she's ever fallen but it was the princess who slapped her dragon's chest as she chastised her.

"Mal!"

"What?!"

She thought the two were going to get into an argument, but they didn't. It seemed as if all anger washed away and the dragon's facial features calmed into a soft look of consideration once she looked to the isle princess. Evie let go of her brother, reaching up to cup the girl's cheek with a red glow in her eyes.

"Be. Nice."

She watched the dragoness scoff, nod and gently peck the bluenette's lips with a smile that was once directed towards her. The purplette growled low, pulling her princess flush against her front with a playful baring of her fangs; to which Evie cupped both her cheeks with a grin of her own. When she saw the pride in those blue eyes, is when Mal actually smiled at the girl only flipping off the boys once they made gagging noises behind them. The isle princess giggled, wrapping her arms around her dragoness kissing her deeply. The two pulled apart laughing when Jay wheezed and held his throat saying, _'it's too gay for my rainbow heart'_. Carlos punched his shoulder with a shake of his head mumbling _'idiot'_ under his breath but with a smile. It was then the pinkette swallowed down an emotion that would only destroy her, so she looked away trying to bury down the memories of Mal's happiness being directed towards her. She could hear their giggles, the tiny laugh from the bluenette when Mal nipped her ear and shook her head to scold herself.

_'She's happy, that's all that matters...we can still be friends again'_

She glanced behind her again to see Mal with a protective arm around the girl's waist as she bantered with her brother. Sadly, Evie and Carlos were stuck in the middle of the two only slightly irritated. She smiled at that, knowing that her ex-friend could still smile and be herself but, when Mal looked at her again, the smile was gone replaced with a deep scowl and bared fangs with tear brimmed eyes.

_'I hope we can...'_

Audrey shook her head to clear it, placed her best princess smile on her face before continuing and yes, she's still in her pajamas. It wasn't until they made it to the cafeteria that the group had various reactions to it.

"Where are we?"

Audrey stopped and turned to Carlos with a look of confusion.

"This is where we'll eat breakfast, lunch and dinner"

They all looked uncertain, but when the cooks brought out the food, both Evie and Carlos looked at it with disgust; there was an abundance of it here but back on the isle they had to ration out their food or kill for it. Mal clenched her fist, taking account for all the children who were starving back home and all the others that had to share with everyone just so they could all get something to eat. She had half a mind to go over and torch everything.

Meanwhile, Evie felt her stomach knot, gripping her brother's arm and girlfriend's shirt as her mother's words echoed in her mind.

**_'You'll be fat if you eat'_ **

_'Yes mother'_

**_'I haven't given you permission to eat you pathetic little girl!'_ **

_'I'm sorry mother, I'll do better next time'_

**_'You're setting a terrible example for your brother Evelyn...DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO DO YOUR MAKEUP?! STOP CRYING AND STRAIGHTEN UP YOU HAVE A TRADE TO DO IN AN HOUR! IF YOU CAN'T DO IT THEN CARLOS WILL'_ **

_'I'll do it! Just don't hurt him!'_

Evie shook her head as she swallowed thickly, gripping her dragon's hands to stop the voices; anything to get them out of her head. When Mal kissed the back of her neck, she started to relax. A kiss on her shoulder, her mind cleared. A kiss on her knuckles, she nearly swooned as she did whenever her dragon showed even the slightest amount of regality. When Mal wrapped an arm around her waist, she could breath. Her dragon whispered low in her ear. 

"You don't have to eat all of it, just enough to not pass out..."

"Mal I-"

"If not for me, then do it for Carlos...he needs to eat too"

The bluenette turned to her brother with a frown, he was just as frail and skinny as she was. Carlos looked to the food with desire but even she knew, if she didn't eat neither would he. It pained her to see how dependent he was on her, how he copied her because it was drilled into his mind that he had to be exactly like her. She was positive he had the same voices in his head judging by how tight he gripped her arm and bit his lip.She saw him cringe and hold his head. Jay's movements were automatic. Encircling the boy in a secure hold, rubbing his temples while planting a kiss on his head. Evie grit her teeth, she guessed right so sighed with a nod, she'd do anything for the freckled boy. Noticing the two royal's They moved on, the two isle royals clutching on to each other as well was their significant others; Eyes down cast but would nod every so often to a question, they didn't pick their heads up until others exited their rooms and their tour came to an end. Audrey watched the isle kids return to the girls' dorm and hadn't seen them for the rest of the day. Apart of her was happy but the other half of her wished she could at least see the dragoness. It pained her to know that she was so close but just out of reach, like a ten thousand foot tall brick wall between them that Mal would never destroy for her. To her, Mal would never accept her after what happened.She remembered those jade green eyes glow a beautiful emerald but changed to gold so fast it was terrifying. With a hand on her chest, she returned to her room once her classes were done. She passed by the purplette's room, her gaze longing and the urge to knock almost too great. Almost. She could see Lonnie coming out of her room, Jane walking away but with a smile that would normally make her heart flutter, yet, she turned away from them. Her ears pinned back and with a small wave, she went to her room that was ironically right next to her ex-friend. She could hear them calling out to her but she ignored the two as she closed and locked her door. Once inside, she slammed the back of her head against her door as she slid down into a crouch position. Her grandma's voice echoed in her mind:

_'Sit up straight. You need to be more ladylike so that Ben will like you honey....oh don't give me that look! This is liking girls thing is merely a phase...you remember that wretched monster Mal, you should never be like her'_

Her grandmother never missed the opportunity to remind her of what she'd lost. Saying it pissed her off was an understatement, it filled her with an insatiable rage that caused the beast in her to stir. It hurt so much when that happened, it felt as if her bones would break and reform into something different. She'd never shifted before, the closest thing she could get to was her ears and tail coming out whenever she was alone. Eyes closing, she allowed a few tears to slip as she tried to beg her beast to settle down. She pleaded with the lioness clawing under her flesh, pulled against the binds that held it down and eventually settled down. It pained her more to suppress the beast inside. She could only wish to be free like Mal, the girl had walked around with her horns, wings and fangs out with pride. A small chuckle escaped as she remembered that the dragoness had always been that way. Flaunting how unique she was from others, confident in her ability to strike ones heart either with a charming smile or her bite. Mal was so different from when they were little but she still wanted to try. With a heavy sigh, she rose from her spot on the floor to get some work done.

"Mal, what was that with Audrey?"

The dragoness looked up form her sketchbook giving Carlos her full attention. His face was twisted into a frown and before she knew it, he would begin his rant about her being unfaithful to his sister. Normally Jay or Evie would be there to stop his accusations but the two where busy, either with watching or planning. Either way, she was at the mercy of her friend so she sighed placing her sketchbook aside. 

"What do you mean C?"

"Don't you _'C'_ , me I-"

"Actually yes, I do see you, what's next?"

She smirked at his eyebrow twitching and the small curve of his lips as he tried not to laugh. It was then Mal laid out on her bed with a groan as he sat on the edge, apart of her wanted to kick him off but she didn't want to upset her princess. The girl just so happened to be watching with an amused smile on her face as she went over the blueprints with Jay. She noticed his scrunched up nose and sad puppy dog look he'd only have when confused. Her princess, she noticed seemed more relaxed that usual, mostly due to getting her brother understand. They all fed off of each other's emotions, but Jay was the one impacted by it the most; another reason she tried her damnedest to keep herself under control. She could hear Evie silent laughter and glared at the girl for her betrayal; having to hold back a grin when her princess blew her a kiss before getting back to work. It was then the freckled boy cleared his throat to catch her attention. So, she exhaled turned to look at him with a bored look.

"Yes my freckled friend?"

"How do you know Audrey?"

Never one to beat around the bush and just rip the patch off, he glared at her. If he didn't, then neither would she.

"Remember that girl I was telling you about? The one that I grew up with?"

A chair had fallen over,it was Jay, standing with a shocked expression and his chair behind him on its side. Carlos did everything in his power to not laugh when their princess threw her hands up and put the blueprint away. She gave up.

"That's Briar?!"

"Yes Jay! Tell the whole world why don't you?!"

Mal hissed at him between clenched teeth as she sat up, but her glare did nothing to affect him this time; mainly because she wasn't angry. Her dragon was more guilt ridden and upset. Evie looked closer, deeper into her dragon's eyes and smirked.

Mal missed this girl.

She remembered the longing look in the pinkette's eyes whenever she looked to her dragon. She could feel the want and urgency as well as the desperation to get close. This could be useful. She tapped her chin as she sat back to think, it'd be hard but emotions were her specialty and she'd be damned if she let this opportunity to gain an ally slip through her fingers. It was then, she tuned back into her friends; her brother going on about Mal being unfaithful which she wanted to laugh at. Her dragon had been nothing but loyal to her since the day they'd met, issues and differences aside, she'd never let her dragon go and was glad that Mal hadn't let her go after what she’d done. It was well deserved however, she cheated on Mal numerous times and Mal evening out the score by hitting her. Remembering the countless times she'd hurt such a strong girl broke her heart, which is why she'd made the blood pact with the purplette. More on that later, she chuckled getting up from her desk. The brunette had his hands in hair, trying to understand what was going on but Mal learned to be patient with her brother.

"Wait wait wait! So Briar's her middle name?"

She watched with a chuckled as her dragon rubbed her face with a sigh before nodding.

"Yes Jay, Briar's her middle name and her mother's the one that betrayed me and my mom"

"So, you're not interested in this girl?"

Mal groaned, wanting to smash her face in the nearby window.

"Carlos, I HATE that shade of pink, she's NOT my type, and I'm WITH your sister, who happens to be standing behind me trying not to laugh like the traitor she is"

True to her word, Evie snorted as she knelt on the bed behind her and wrapped her arms around a warm neck earning a kiss on her wrist.Carlos rolled his eyes, still in his accusation mode so the dragon just answered his questions to satisfy him; she couldn't blame him, especially after everything he’d watched from the sidelines. The boy had witnessed his sister coming home with either bloodshot eyes or blood on her hand with a wild look in her glowing red eyes with a sadistic grin on her face. It terrified him to know what she went through, the amount of hands the she'd constantly feel running along her flesh. He watched how unhinged she could become, scrubbing her flesh until it practically bled and she'd be right back out the door either to satisfy her urges or to visit the dragon. The freckled boy never know what went on behind closed doors but he never said anything seeing how relaxed it made her. Ever since Mal had come into the picture, his sister had a grasp over what was left of her sanity. She'd still go out whenever their mother forced her too, and would come back with what the woman had traded her for but every time, the girl's eyes weren't their usual scarlet color.

_When he first saw her come home with more than what that greedy bitch asked for, he questioned it. She just shrugged, waiting for the woman to take her 'shiny toys' before answering with a calmed expression._

_"I met someone today..."_

_"Did they tou-"_

_She pressed a finger to his lips, that same wild look in her eyes as she shook her head. There was no blood on her hands, yet, she looked like she'd just come home after killing someone._

_"You remember mother said that a princess is supposed to be saved by a handsome prince from a evil dragon?"_

_He nodded mutely, a bit terrified as the slow grin spreading across her face._

_"Let's just say, the story is better when a beautiful dragon saves the princess from a disgusting prince~"_

From then on, he'd watched his sister come home happier and with more than what the woman asked for. It wasn't long before he'd finally met _the_ _dragon_ his sister spoke so fondly of, a girl with a dominating aura and who's glare kicked his fight or flight response into gear. The girl was scowling at him but it relaxed when his sister greeted the girl with a hug. He'd thought it'd be the end of seeing Maleficent's child but it wasn't, the girl would come by whenever she wanted, sometimes with a boy, most times, climbing through a window to sleep next to the bluenette. It was sweet, but he never trusted her like he did now. Villains weren't soft, sweet or gentle like the purplette was with Evie. They didn't break into your house to cuddle up with someone because both of them had nightmares. They didn't bring you cloths of many shades and not demand something in return. They didn't witness a beautiful girl and not demand sex. But, that's exactly what Mal had done, she never demanded anything but respect, offered the two protection, and never left his sister's side. That was before they started dating, but it was also when shit hit the fan. The two would constantly argue, fight, but Mal hardly put her hands on her and Evie never disrespect her. A silent vow to never cross that line, so when his sister had come running home with a growing bruise on her cheek it was then he knew that something snapped between the two. Something deeper snapped in the connection they had, it was then he'd lost all respect for the purplette and never trusted her with his sister again. At the same time, the girl had come to their home with gifts and an apology. He was shocked to see she'd swallowed her pride and asked for forgiveness. The 'I never apologize' Mal had actually done it, but he still never trusted the girl. So when Audrey or Briar had come into the picture, it was clear the purplette wanted nothing to do with the girl but looks could be deceiving and his sister was too in love to openly question her about it. Or so he thought. He glared at the dragon trying to ignore the warmth in his chest whenever he saw the two being affectionate towards each other. It pained him to admit, but he was actually proud of the dragon's growing self-control.

Mal returned his glare with a bored expression, leaning back against his sister with one hand up lacing their fingers together.

"What do you wanna know? You know I don't lie, that's Jay's job"

She smirked at her brother shouting, _'Hey!'_ and flipped him off once he'd done the same. The freckled boy tried not to laugh at the two, trying to be serious and get some answers.

"So Briar or whoever she is, is just a friend?"

"She USED to be my friend, but I don't want anything to do with her"

"So, you hate her?"

She shrugged looking away as she shook her head.

"I could never hate her...she did nothing to me personally it's her family that I hate"

That peaked the bluenette's interest, she pressed herself against her dragon's back as she leaned against her more. 

"This should be good~"

"Ugh, I hate talking about this! Can't we just drop it and move on?"

"Babe you hardly talk about your life before the Isle...please? I like hearing you talk about it"

Evie was giving her a pouted look that made her weak in the knees and she groaned when Carlos had an excited look on his face and Jay had sat down on the bed with a grin. Her eyebrow twitched but eventually relented with a sigh.

"Fine! But only once and whatever your planning E, I'm not gonna like it" 

"You know you love my plans~"

"Yeah when it involves ripping off someone's head"

"Babe, you're stalling"

It didn't take long for her dragon to speak about her past, with Evie now in her arms, the conversation was a lot easier to have. She explained how close the two were, how much she loved having a friend like her and how the various colors of the garden always stuck in her mind. Which made sense, no one but Evie and her brother knew how much she actually loved the color pink. So it was expected for Mal to get lost in her explanation about the various colors she remembered, saying how despite the similarities colors had their own names. The brunette stopped her with a hand on her knee and a smile on his face. 

"So what's the difference between regular purple and the color of your hair?"

Her eyes lit up to it's natural jade green and the others smiled, having a silent agreement to not mention it to the girl. 

"Hmm...the easiest way I can answer that is just telling you the color's meaning, it's a long explanation and I don't wanna waste you guys' time with it.."

She was beginning to close herself off again, a bad habit she'd never even thought of fixing. Her princess frowned, taking her hand and kissing it with a shake of her head.

"Come on babe, tell us"

"Please! You guys sit and listen to me talk about tech all the time"

"Yeah Sis, teach new your rainbow ways!"

The bluenette snorted at the boy while Mal couldn't help but try to force that feeling of being annoying down. So when Carlos took her hand, she bit her lip considering it briefly. She didn't want to annoy them, her doubts and fears coming to the surface. They waited, waited for her to relax her mind and decide whether she should indulge in her interest. After a few seconds, she sighed, burying her face in the bluenette's hair inhaling her scent of cinnamon and vanilla as she groaned. 

"You guys are insufferable..."

The bluenette took her girl's hand kissing it with a smile that made her feel like she was soaring above the clouds. Evie had a teasing glint in her eyes.

"You know you love us~"

"Blech! Keep that between you guys"

Her princess turned with a playful glare.

"You mean like how you think we don't see you two attempting to suck each other's faces off whenever you think we're not watching?"

The two boys blushed, while Mal laughed planting a kiss on the girl's neck as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

“fine, the differences to me are-“

A knock interrupt her, their eyes scanned the door. None of them moved hoping that whoever it was would catch the hint and leave. Mal grunted, covering her nose as she glared at the door. 

“It’s a male..”

“And how could you guess that from the smell?”

She turned to the freckled boy with a grimace, moving to adjust herself in case she’d have to defend her princess. 

“All I smell is that disgusting cologne and testosterone”

Jay was up in a slight crouch, his back straight and focused all his power in his legs. He glanced back to his sister with a smirk. 

“Should I shoot for a yard or for a fifty?”

Evie facepalmed when her girlfriend grinned and said, “ninety”. She hoped that whoever was about to just barge into their room had enough muscle mass to take this hit. It’s not like she was going to stop Jay, it was always fun to see someone getting launched into the stratosphere. She again hoped that whoever it was would just go away. Luck was never on their side, because the second door slammed open was all the time needed for Jay to slam his body into a blonde haired boy. He used that power stored in his legs to push himself hard enough ram his shoulder into a boy’s chest, sending him flying into the wall across from the door. All three winced once they heard the sound of the boy’s soul leaving his body and the crack of bones. Evie shot up, going over to check on her friend to make sure he was ok while her brother glared down at the blonde.

“Jay are you ok?”

His face had hardened and his teeth were grit but he nodded. 

“Yeah I’m good, who the hell is that anyways?”

“Not sure but we heard bones shifting, was it-“

He kissed the top of her head with a grin on his face as she sister got up giving him a high five.

“Don’t worry princess, if Jay can handle wrestling with me then he can handle some rude asshole”

Her princess’ eyes rolled her eyes as a head of pink hair peaked out from the corner, her eyes landed on the unmoving blonde boy and Carlos poking him with a stick then back to the trio still inside. Audrey shook her head as she sighed, the freckled boy stood with folded arms.

“I’m guessing it’s yours?”

She nodded with a groan, clearly embarrassed about the boy.

“I told him not to do it..."

“I’m starting to see why you and him are friends”

“What?”

“Oh nothing!~”

She watched as the freckled boy smirked, poked her friend with the stick one last time before returning to his boyfriend’s side. The isle kids watched her wringing her hands together nervously as she stepped over the blonde. She opened her mouth to speak but another voice cut her off.

“Damn! You just got knocked the fuck out Chad!”

The four snickered at the new girl coming into the picture, Evie covered her mouth trying not to choke unlike Jay and Mal who burst into laughter. She had to keep her composure. The pinkette opened her mouth but seemed to give up, dragged the unconscious boy and the other girl away with a very audible groan while the other girl began to protest. Something about her reading her rights. The purplette close the door, turning to her friends with a smirk. While Jay was soon dragged out of the room with Carlos scolding him about being reckless, Evie purred in her dragon’s ear with a smirk of her own. 

  
“they’re very easy to read...” 

“Audrey wants my friendship, I don’t intend to let her have it” 

The bluenette looked tight her dragon with a chuckle, she crossed the room to cup the girl’s face. She looked in the eyes she loved so much and kissed her deeply; arms circled her waist as the kiss was returned. Mal would be against it, but they would need Audrey to get to Aurora. She'd have to use the girl's desire against her, nothing new to the sorceress. Audrey wanted her friend back, Evie needed an army so it was a win-win. Getting the pinkette to agree wouldn't be an issue but to get her dragon to cooperate? Not a difficult task to achieve but Evie knew that her girlfriend would make the girl work for it and that was the fun part. A powerful ally so soon?

This should be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:25 Am.
> 
> Changes have been made but don't worry, the only thing different about the chapter is the ending>

_She walked through the streets with ease, a hand on her slightly rounded belly, a proud smile on her face as she rubbed it gently. She was meeting her by the pier since her and Uma had a surprise for her. She was shocked to say the least, thinking that the siren hated her but their last conversation confirmed that Uma just didn't care. The siren confirmed that she'd follow her lead to get back what she'd lost. What they all lost. She wasn't alone, Jay to her left and Carlos to her right chatting away about something she couldn't remember. It all happened so fast._

_They'd made it to the pier._

_Her dragon and friend turned with smiles._

_Jasper running towards her._

_Harry was nearby, waving slowly stopping as his eyes widened._

_It happened so fast._

_Gaston Jr. appeared, angry, rage filled._

_Harry ran to them._

_Jay intervened._

_Carlos pulled her away._

_Uma grabbed Jasper._

_Mal rushed to her side._

_It happened so fast._

_One second she was arguing with him, the next she was on her knees holding her stomach with teary eyes. There was so much blood._

_So. Much. Blood._

_She was frozen, eyes widening as she screamed. She couldn't hear her brother talking to her. She couldn't hear the gurgling of Gaston Jr. choking on his own blood. She couldn't remember Uma and Harry helping her up or Jasper clinging to her brother confused and scared._

_More blood._

_It wasn't her own, she looked up never seeing Mal so angry. Tears streaming down her face, blood covering her clawed hands as she held the boy's spine in her fist. Something wasn't right, she rubbed her stomach and screamed in desperation. It wasn't there anymore. It wasn't there. It wasn't there. It was gone._

Evie shot up with a gasp, a hand on her stomach as she looked around. She was in her room. Mal was next to her, awake now when she felt movement.

"E?"

Her dragon's voice was groggy, raspier and sleep filled. Mal eyed the state of her princess watching as the bluenette exhaled and laid a protective hand across her stomach with a familiar look of yearning. Her dragon frowned, now fully awake.

"It was just a dream baby, it's okay"

"I know but-"

Evie bit her lip, eyeing her empty stomach, her mind swirled with thoughts of 'what if's' as another hand laid across her own to lace their fingers together. She looked into glowing emerald eyes that held nothing but love for her. The purplette gave a sad but knowing smile, pulled her close to wrap a securing arm around her stomach and the other to cross over her heart. Mal buried her face in her love's hair, eyes closed as she focused on the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. With her stomach and heart shielded, Evie relaxed; taking deep breaths to force her heart to still. Her eyes closed, she pushed herself back into the guarding aura of her dragon. They stayed like that, hearts beating as one as they tried to grasp onto the fading memory of what they'd lost. Maybe it was for the best or maybe it was the push they needed to create a safer world for their loved ones. Sure, they had Jasper and the isle princess loved him deeply, but he wasn't her own. He belonged to the siren. She wanted to have another so bad some might call her desperate but they already had him, which delayed their plans only slightly; having another hybrid child running around would only delay it further. The dragon's chuckle caught her attention, the arms now replaced with a hand rubbing gentle circles against her stomach.

"I can practically hear your thoughts beautiful"

It was dark, but she was positive with Mal's eyesight she could see her blush.

"Just...thinking about Jasper, the plan, a-and if we had you know...tried again"

Silence.

Having these kind of conversations with her dragon always brought up doubts about their relationship, they were in sync most of the time, able to tell what the other was thinking or felt but when it came to the topic of their lost child, it was always difficult. Neither of the two could let it go. Evie still had nightmares, the day constantly replaying in her mind like an endless cycle of torture yet, she hardly knew how Mal felt about it. Her dragon had Jasper sure but she remembered how excited and genuinely happy she was once she'd the girl. A small piece of her always held doubt, thinking that the purplette would leave or not be satisfied with just her but Mal had always proven it wrong. Other than their friends, Mal was always there for both her and Uma despite the two never having an official relationship, her dragon was probably the best parent they'd ever seen. Not just to Jasper, but she acted as a stand-in parent for the other isle kids who suffered from neglect or abuse. It was, surprising to say the least so when word got around about the princess' pregnancy, the others pitched in with Mal leading the herd.

Evie guessed it was due to suffering years of torture from her own mother that she had doubt about her girlfriend's dedication, but Mal had surprised her yet again. Her dragon kissed the back of her neck before burying her face into it. A small chuckle escaped. 

"You have no idea how bad I feel about not being fast enough.."

She gripped her nightgown, the same purple one that kept her princess calm on the nights they couldn't sleep together.

"About not getting to you in time..."

Her princess brought her knees to her chest, allowing strong arms to encircle her body completely. Evie felt so small, frail and incomplete in her arms.

"While you have nightmares, I have dreams...dreams of a better life for us and the future ahead..."

"W..what are the dreams about?"

She really didn't want to interrupt but just as the purplette mentioned it, she desperately wanted to know. Her dragon smiled against her neck, kissing her shoulders gently before nuzzling her; it brought a smile to her face, scooting back further into girl.

"I dream about a castle...one where we share with our friends, and a little girl"

Her princess gasped, hands shooting to her mouth as she teared up but she dared not interrupt.

"A little girl with radiant indigo hair, a snarky attitude, duo colored eyes emerald and sky blue with a dash of those gorgeous scarlet eyes of yours and a smile that could rival her mother's.."

"...I-Is she happy?"

At this point, tears were flowing and Mal held her love closer as she tried to contain her own emotions. 

"She is such a happy kid always smiling, helping her mothers the best she can, bullies Jasper and picks on Carlos every chance she gets.."

Evie giggled, adjusting herself to straddle her lap and nearly swooned when those gentle hands secured her waist; leaning up, she kissed away the few tears that escaped and the bluenette cupped her cheek.

"Are we home?"

"...We're home baby girl, we're safe, we won't have to keep fighting...we have a perfect future"

"Nothing is perfect M..."

She pressed her forehead against her love's, resulting in a hand gently holding the back of her head to keep them together. The purplette closed her eyes with a soft-content filled sigh and she smiled.

"Despite the faults in our stars, you're perfect in my galaxy. No matter how much we butt heads, argue, our love is as powerful as our magic, burns brighter than the flames in my belly and as strong as our bond"

When she opened her eyes, she could feel her breath escape. The light from sunrise just hit Evie oh so perfectly, adding to the girl's natural radiance and made her fall in love more. It highlighted her cheekbones, illuminated the messy curls that would be brushed out soon, made her eyes shine brighter, Evie was breathtaking on a regular bases but this was probably the universe's way of trying to take her out because Mal swore her heart stopped. She'd have to sketch her eventually, but later, she wasn't worried about losing the image in her mind. She loved her too much to forget such an amazing girl, especially now with how emotional she could get. But, that's between her and herself, she had a reputation to uphold. Mal again, kissed her tears away with that goofy grin her princess loved so much. The bluenette leaned back with a curious glint in her eyes, one that Mal knew too well. 

"I'd hate to ruin the moment-"

"With me and you it's always a moment, keep going"

Her princess rolled her eyes, flipping them to where the purplette was laying on the bed and she straddled her waist.

"Alright then sap, I'm curious, is that the way you used to smile at Audrey?"

The question caught her off guard but surprising to the isle princess, it didn't seem to ruin her girlfriend's calm mood. Mal just simply shrugged, eyes closing as she tried to remember how she was before the isle and her mother changed her. As she waited, the bluenette stroked her girl's exposed stomach unable to keep herself from admiring how strong yet feminine her body was. She eyed the curves of her sides, the swell of her breast, the defined muscle developed over the years; wherever her eyes looked her hands would brush over. She wouldn't admit it, but sometimes she was jealous over how the dragon looked compared to how fat she was. She'd constantly wonder why Mal even wanted her in the first place, sure her and Uma were never official but the siren was still a better option. Hell, even Audrey or the various girls she'd saw were a better option for Mal but despite her doubts, her dragon hadn't left her or thrown her away when she was satisfied.

"I didn't smile like a lovesick idiot when I was with Audrey"

Her dragon's voice startled her out of her thoughts, she looked down to the girl under her and she was right; Mal would only look at her like every time she couldn't breathe even if she tried. Once she registered what the girl had said, she laughed. She wouldn't admit to getting a little jealous but knowing how true it was, settled the green eyed monster inside.

"I guess that's true..who knew that big bad Mal could fall in love with a broken princess?~"

"Who knew that the isle goddess Evie could fall in love with a worthless beast?"

Their facial expressions matched, both glaring at the other and speaking at the same time.

"You're not broken/worthless!"

They stared into each other's eyes, Mal with her blood boiling and Evie with her anger rising to new heights. She leaned down to hover over the purplette allowing her hair to fall over, acting as a curtain. 

"Babe you're not a worthless, you mean so much to not only me but the others fighting for our home, you give us the strength we need to keep going, you keep us together, and you are more than just a weapon"

"And you're not broken, your strong, compassionate, and I swear you forget I don't give a shit about how someone looks...I'm IN LOVE with your personality, you being hot as hell is just an added bonus"

Her princess blushed and Mal felt like she'd just hit the jackpot. It was a difficult feat to be able to make the ever so charming Evie Grimhilde blush but it was so easy for her. There was look in those blue eyes she fell for. The purplette tilted her head, propping herself up on her elbows to press their foreheads together as she look in her eyes. Evie could never describe the feeling but every time, it felt as if her dragon was searching; searching for what? She'd never know but Mal always had this thing where she could tell what she was thinking when no one else could.

"Your mother isn't here"

Eyes widening, Evie leaned back slightly.

"Wh-what?"

"It's-"

She watched her dragon glance out the window to the rising sun before looking back to her.

"It's almost 6, so that means it'll be time to eat soon and I want you to eat something..."

"Mal I-"

"Don't even think about it, you know you love food just as much as us...."

She bit her lip before sighing as she nodded. It was true, many knew how much the isle princess liked food. She was always the first to pitch the idea of trying something new, scrounging up various ingredients to make something for her friends. It wasn't often since fresh foods were scarce among their country, but it wound up turning into a little thing she'd do for those willing to follow her lead. If they could find the ingredients, tell her what she wanted, she'd create something for them. Since food was extremely hard to come by on a normal day, she came up with various solutions to distract the kids of the isle by turning it into a game. Whatever they could find, they'd get something cooked for them and they didn't have to share if they didn't want to. They'd earned it and Evie made it perfectly clear to all the younger children that if an adult or anyone tried to take it from them, then they wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. She'd always encouraged her allies to speak up, come to her if they couldn't handle something or if they were wronged. Clearly Mal could tell what she was thinking because she had that obnoxious, 'I'm right' grin on her face. Her princess rolled her eyes, pushing her face to the side earning a laugh from the girl under her. 

"Just because I love food doesn't mean I can eat M, you know the ONLY way I can eat is if I'm-"

"Not stressed, tired, in a negative mindset, hyper focused on planning, taking care of everyone but YOURSELF, training, practicing your magic, making sure everyone has food for themself or if you use A LOT of energy. Even then, you only eat so much and that's definitely going to change"

Evie looked at her girlfriend shocked, eyes blinking as she tried to comprehend that she actually remembered what prevented her from eating. She stared at her gawking, mouth opening and closing unable to find the words. Eventually, the purplette allowed a small smile to make an appearance. She reached up lacing her fingers through silky blue hair while cupping her cheek and Mal swore that her princess never looked more beautiful. Call her a lovesick idiot all you wanted, it'll be one of the only things she'd never deny. This girl taught her how to love and protect, so, she'll teach her how to take care of others while also taking care of herself. Leaning into her hand, Evie sighed, placing a hand over her dragon's heart not at all surprised that Mal had done the same.

"Please E, we can't have a leader that can fall and break bone or bruise easily"

Mal was teasing of course but there was some truths to it, which stung a lot more than it should.

"I...look I'll try but don't forget I'm-"

"A picky eater I know and it's cute"

The bluenette gasped shooting daggers at the grinning bastard. 

"It's NOT cute! It's annoying, most food is just repulsive by smell, texture, taste and it's all deceiving!"

"It is cute! Your nose scrunches up, you pout and it's hella adorable"

"......fuck you Mal"

"Right now?"

Evie facepalmed. How could she forget that she was dating the world's horniest hybrid? Then again, she's to blame for always teasing the hell out of her.

"No you horny faery...later but not right now"

"You mean when we get tired of class and come back to our room to fuck instead?"

"MAL!"

"What?! That's what we always did before!"

While her idiot of a girlfriend laughed, she couldn't help but blush because it was technically true. They did have a habit of 'bonding' when either bored or just wanting to touch each other. She'd thought that it would've changed by their first month of dating, or that Mal would grow tired of her given both their reputations but it was clear that the girl couldn't get enough of her. Why? Because Mal was head over heels for the girl.

The first time she asked her, _'because you have power, you give me a purpose and you're pretty so why not?'_.

The second time, _'I like how you take control when you want to feel good, plus you're like really hot'_.

The third time, _'I can tell you like me better than those bastards who use you so I want you to do what makes you feel good, not just me, sex is supposed to be enjoyed by both parties not just one. I'll have to show you what I mean'_.

The fourth and possibly the last time that Evie would possibly ever ask, _'you earned my heart, protection, my smile, trust and I did the same with you, I'm not that stupid to where I'll give that up. I'm not just a weapon or guard and you showed me I'm so much more than that to you. I'm your girlfriend'_.

Evie shook her head, matching her girlfriend's grin as her senses shifted to feeling a damaged heart that only beat for her. Her princess bit her lip, the magic that swirled around them like a vortex began to mix in reds and greens, blue and purples along with many others that would fuse together in a beautiful wave of colors that surrounded them. She wished Mal could see their bond like she could but it was different for the purplette, where Evie could see their magic binding together, she could feel it. It was always this intense feeling that became a constant pull in the bluenette's direction. One that made her feel warm, safe and like she didn't have to always watch her back because Evie would do it.It wasn't long before they had to get up, only separating to do their morning routines. The bluenette took her time, applying her makeup, fixing that annoying bed head she'd get, and picking a flawless outfit of her design. Can't take over an country looking like you were raised in pit now can you? While she carried out her 'looking perfect' routine, Mal simply showered, got dressed, and waited for her girl. Though, Evie did somehow convince her girlfriend to actually comb her hair and not just shake it out like she'd just done. Her dragon shrugged, grabbing the girl's waist, a signal for her to stop what she doing, and sat down stealing the brush right when Evie reached for it. She laughed at the bluenette's glare. 

"Mal!"

"What? You told me to brush my hair"

"Ugh, you're insufferable sometimes"

Despite her words, Evie had a smile on her face as she decided fixing her eyeliner while she waited for her girl to finish. Which only took a few minutes given how her dragon just ran it through her hair a few times.

"Since you're doing that, want me to brush yours?"

Nodding, she stopped what she was doing once Mal placed her hands on her waist and resumed once she sat back down with the purplette standing behind her. Feeling someone else brushing your hair was still something that took some getting used to. She was used to doing everything on her own, but eventually Mal started asking to help her during her morning preps. Whether it be brushing her hair while she did her face for the day, getting an outfit already prepared so she wouldn't have to spend the next hour fusing over one or even touching up her makeup if something was off. Normally nothing was wrong, but Evie trusted Mal to tell her the truth even if she didn't believe it herself. Which was possibly every morning the isle princess would find something imperfect about her. This time, Mal beat her to it. She wrapped her arms around her princess in a backwards hug as she eyed her look for the day and as always Evie looked exceptionally flawless but that scrunch to her nose caused a small chuckle to erupt. Whereas everyone couldn't see anything wrong, Evie could see every imperfection at a single glance. She leaned down kissing the top of her head which earned her a small whine.

"Talk to me E"

Her princess hadn't wasted time voicing her dislikes, going from from her choice of colors to the outfit Mal hadn't picked out for her but she spoke highly of her hair. The purplette smirked, going to their closet and grabbed a similar shirt. 

"Is this better or do you want to keep the one you have on?"

She again, never missed a beat. Taking off the shirt and replacing it with the one Mal had in her hands. It wasn't one of her shirts though, yet Evie put it on with smile because it was one of the shirts Mal would wear during her time of the month. She watched her princess adjust herself in the mirror, apparently forgetting about her makeup but when she paused, the purplette was way ahead of her.

"I'm guessing makeup is next?"

When Evie turned to her with a pout, she swore her heart would beat out of her chest. Surprisingly, it hadn't taken as long as it normally would; a simple color change from red to a violet so it'd match the heels Mal had stolen for her a while back. A gift for their six month anniversary. The hard part was getting to the boys without any altercations, as well as making it known that they didn't care who knew about them. A subject they'd discussed before making the long journey to the states. It wasn't hard to come to a unified decision given how hard it was for them to keep their hands off each other, that, and with Jay's anxiety, physical contact was a must. Whether they were accepted or not. It wouldn't change their goals and those who had anything to say would just have to be disposed of. Evie eyed the various students as they walked hand in hand, a few didn't seem to care, some eyed her like a piece of meat but she kept quiet about it. If she brought it to her dragon's attention, the hybrid would most likely have a lot to say to them. Then again, it would be amusing to watch some guy or girl running away with their pants on fire. Just the thought made her snort and Mal looked to her confused but she waved it off. 

"Just a thought is all"

The purplette shook her head, leaning over to kiss her girl's cheek before stepping aside to hold the door to the cafe open for her. Evie gave a small curtsy, stepping through before giving her girl a kiss on her cheek as a reward. Mal huffed, her cheeks reddening slightly as she wrapped an arm around her waist, escorting her over to the where the boys sat. Of course neither noticed some of the princess either glaring or swooning over the two. One being a few of Audrey's friends, the pinkette however, was trying to come up with ways on being able to talk to her childhood friend. It seemed impossible with how guarded the dragon was. She watched as the purplette and the isle princess sit down before Mal had gotten up by herself and left to get something to eat. It was then that Lonnie elbowed her. Audrey hissed at the pain, shooting daggers at the tigress who just smirked. 

"What?"

"Go get your girl already!"

"I ca...wait, what do you mean by 'my girl'?"

The tigress had a suggestive grin on her face as she waggled her brows, it took a few seconds before the lioness caught on and a wave of nausea hit her. She reared back baring her fangs on instinct. 

"You think I like her?!"

She watched her friend laugh, her eye twitching before she turned at the sound of someone else laughter catching her attention. Jane. Her eyes widened as she looked at her girlfriend. The hybrid looked amused, but it did nothing to ease the weird feeling in her stomach.

"Jane I swear I-"

Her girlfriend waved her off with a smile.

"It's fine if you have a crush on her you know, it's understandable she's hot and obviously a good fuck considering how loud they were the other night~"

While Lonnie was busy laughing her ass off, she actually had fallen out of her seat catching the attention of others around them. It wasn't anything new though. Audrey shook her head at her friend, scolding her to get up since she was wearing a dress before turning back to the brunette across from her. Jane had that look in her eyes that said, 'fuck me' and she felt uneasy. It wasn't that the girl wasn't attractive, she just wasn't into sex like that. So the subject constantly made her feel odd especially when alone with her girl.

"They weren't that loud..."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm down the hall and I heard them!"

She jumped from her friend popping up like the energizer bunny.

"Lonnie, my room is right next to them, they weren't that loud.."

"Translation, someone doesn't care about having sex so it doesn't bother her"

Jane had a bite to her voice that had Audrey lay her head down with a groan, waving to Ben when she felt his aura. The boy chuckled as he sat down, but upon closer inspection he had bags under his eyes. Lonnie calmed herself down enough to notice.

"Damn, you look like shit dude, you alright?"

Anyone else would've thought twice about speaking to their future king that way but he chuckled, smirking at the tigress. 

"And you look like you've been dragged through the tourney field, are you alright?"

The two smiled at each other, Lonnie proud at the king's quick combat. She even wiped an imaginary tear from her eye with a hand on her chest as she sighed saying, 'they grow up so fast' leaving him and the other girls to chuckle. He gestured over to the isle kids. 

"Lets just say Jay and Carlos aren't quiet"

"You too?!"

The beast's eyes widened as looked to Mal going back to her spot next to the isle princess, she sat down wrapping an arm around her waist and put two and two together before groaning. 

"Let me guess, they could be heard down the hall?"

Audrey again, slammed her head on the table earning a laugh from her friends. It was nice having them around though, and she guessed she could vent to the boy. He was her best friend when they were kids and understood how she felt about Mal. So, she reached over taking his hand with a sigh. He frowned, placing a hand over hers.

"What's wrong Audrey?"

If only she could've had a moment where Lonnie wasn't overexcited, but it was better than when the girl would walk around like a caged animal. The tigress has gotten up, standing behind her and kissed the top of her head as she shrugged her from behind. 

"She wants to talk to Mal but it's obvious Mal doesn't want to talk to her so she's moping and trying to find way of at least getting her to hear her out...did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, the fact that she hates me and my family..."

There was a sigh before her fellow feline's arms encircled her shoulders and she hugged her from behind. The trio observed the boy, well Audrey and Lonnie were waiting for his response. Jane was busy eyeing the group with a predatory glint in her eyes, she then eyed one of her regulars with a bite of her lip and it wasn't long before she received a text. 

Jonas: _my room or yours later?_

Me: _mines and don't be late_

Jonas: _Audrey still refusing to sleep with you?_

Me: _don't get me started, she's lucky I like her so much_

She received a few more texts but ignored the to glare at the tigress practically laying on her girlfriend. Audrey was still hers, so it sparked a pang of jealousy through her whenever Lonnie would get too touchy or others thought they'd have a chance with the lioness. It was then the tigress had come up with a very stupid yet, probable idea that might get her killed. She was going over to the isle kids to talk to them. Both Ben and Audrey didn't get a chance to protest before the girl had gone off leaving her friends, minus Jane, to worry about her safety.

The closer she'd gotten, the more the hairs on the back of Evie neck stood on end. She tapped the table to get the boys' attention, automatically Jay's eyes flashed red while Carlos got his dagger ready, meanwhile, Mal tightened her hold on her princess' waist getting ready to move her out the way if needed. A silent plan of attack and protect. The purplette would play defend and counter while the boys kept the attacker at bay in order to give Mal enough time to get their princess to safety. Green eyes scanned the closest exit, which happened to lead outside and tapped her finger before swiping it to the left, the boys and Evie nodded; adjusted herself for getting up faster. The four acted as if nothing was wrong. Staying to themselves while appearing to be engaging in a funny conversation, so everything seemed fine to the brunette. Or so she thought. Lonnie made the mistake of reaching out towards Mal, as soon her hand brushed over her shoulder, Evie grabbed her wrist catching the Asian off guard at the look in her eyes. They were blue when she saw them last night but now they were red; she glanced to the boys who seemed to act like nothing happened then back to the isle princess and she jumped seeing her eyes were blue again. Interesting. The bluenette smiled politely, still gripping the girl's wrist.

"She doesn't like being touched"

"Oh! Sorry it's kind of an Auradon habit, you're right though so uhh...can I have my hand back?"

Evie eyed the girl before she let her go, watching as the brunette rubbed her wrist. But, just as she'd done so, Carlos had let go of the purplette's forearms and Jay dispelled the magic binds keeping his sister in place. Mal was breathing heavily, eyes glowing and her muscles were tensed as if ready for a fight. Evie placed a calm hand on her girlfriend's inner thigh, rubbing her thumb in small circles to ease the tension. This girl had no idea how close to death she was. To Lonnie, everything seemed normal but she did apologize so it was enough to get them to look past it. For some reason, Carlos thought he heard the sound of someone facepalming in the distance. He shrugged it off, eyeing the not so princess with a raised brow.

"So now that we saved your life, you owe us~"

Lonnie look to the freckled boy but looked away quickly with a bite to her lip, she scratched her head tilting it slightly.

"What do you me-"

"My sister would've killed you if you touched her"

Jay spoke as if it wasn't a big deal, which is wasn't considering none of them were in any danger. Again, she couldn't look any of them in the eye, her cheeks were beginning to redden.

"Oh....I uhh...I don't know how to respond to that.."

"Just know, you owe us is all"

He picked up an apple biting into and looked at the girl with a bored expression. She didn't seem to believe him, so he shrugged, not his fault if she triggered one of them and got herself killed. Wouldn't be the first time. He watched his sister exhale before turning to the girl with a blank expression.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" 

For once, she was speechless and stared at the purplette in awe. Possibly drooled a little bit and she'd fully own up to it. Lonnie had never seen emerald and gold blend so well before, or the way the girl's aura actually triggered her fight or flight response. Her staring was beginning to make Mal feel uncomfortable, she stood an inch shorter than the brunette. Now that the purplette was pretty much in her face, Lonnie's cheeks flushed once the dragoness growled.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"I...wow...you're hot"

While Lonnie slapped herself, regretting not being born with a filter, Mal took a step back eyeing the girl like she was crazy of course ignoring her the traitors that she called friends that were laughing.

"So you came over to compliment me?"

"I...wh-what? No I...uhh"

The purplette chuckled, folding her arms as she watched the girl stumble over her words and sat down on top of the table.

"Calm down, you're pretty cute too but I'm not interested I have a girlfriend"

At the mention of the bluenette, Lonnie groaned, silently cursing herself for her inability to control her impulse. What didn't help was that everyone at that table was undeniably attractive, it was like her ideal lover was split up into four hybrids. Carlos with his adorable freckles and femininity plus his outfit framing his waist like that didn't help, Jay with a deep voice that made her melt and she was a huge sucker for muscles, Evie was making her question her sexuality big time especially with that sense of danger she'd gotten off the girl and Mal eyes were what struck her but the girl's pretty much everything made her question if she had a daddy kink or not. Now that she thought about it, hell, she'd call all of them daddy or mommy. Lonnie slapped herself again causing the four to jump and look at her with confusion. She held up a hand signaling wait a second.

"Sorry! I'm not used to being around really really hot hybrids"

She looked like she wanted to slap herself again but Evie caught her hand with an amused smile.

"Just relax, we don't bite...much~"

"Speak for yourself sis, I've seen those bite marks you leave on Mal~"

She glared playfully at her brother who pretended to be eyeing his nails. It was then, the brunette released a strangled noise similar to a whine but choked, which earned her a laugh from the taller boy and shit his smile was adorable. Mal rolled her eyes, pulling her girl back against her chest to rest her chin on her shoulder. She momentarily glanced over to her princess' plate and smile when she'd seen the girl had eaten at least half of it. Evie giggled, leaning back against her dragon making a show of eyeing the girl with a bite of her lip. Again looking at the bluenette made Lonnie question whether or not she was a lesbian and not bisexual. Her breath caught in her throat once the girl smiled but Mal's chuckle caught her attention yet she couldn't look away from that charming smile. 

"Yeah she does that to people, babe stop teasing her before you end up killing the girl"

"I'm just having a bit of fun~"

There was a low growl that earned a giggle from the bluenette yet Lonnie released that same strangled whine. At this rate, she'd die of being too gay but her savior had finally come from the depths of hell.

"Everything alright Lonnie?"

So that was her name, the four glanced at one another once they acknowledged who approached them. King Ben. Their first target, Carlos nudged his sister and she nodded to him. It was still too soon but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun with them. Jay stood once the bell had rung, taking their trays to toss them; Carlos stayed by the girls eyeing the king for weaknesses. Too many to count but that'd change soon. The Lonnie girl had launched herself into his broad chest with an audible whine. He looked concerned until she opened her mouth.

"DON'T EVER LET ME DO THAT ON MY OWN AGAIN!"

Her cry was muffled by his chest but she was loud enough for them to hear.

"Why? What happened?"

For a split second, he thought they'd done something to her but what she said next made him laugh too hard. She gripped his suit as her tail flicked back and forth rapidly. 

"THEY'RE ALL HOT!"

Carlos shook his head and with an arm across his torso he rested his chin on his hand as he leaned against the purplette. She draped an arm over his shoulder, reaching up to play with a few of his curls. Possibly the most relaxed he'd been since they arrived. Sure he had Jay, who hands were like magic but it was something about having Mal's fingers running through his curls. He turned back to the two royals since, this was by far the most amusing thing they've bared witnessed to in a long time. When Jay returned, the four stood with Mal grabbing her both her and girl's bags, her brother doing the same for he and Carlos. They left before the king could acknowledge them. It would've been disrespectful if he were actually their king, but he wasn't used to being dismissed so easily as if he didn't matter. He watched the four circle around the isle princess, keeping her close to the middle while her friends acted as guards. He had to admit, they functioned better than his own guards.

Once they were away from that weird girl, and their target, Evie pulled them to the side putting up an invisible sound proof barrier to avoid anyone from listening in. They didn't have much time, not that they needed it because Ben was right they did work better than his own guards. Carlos could see his sister's nerves getting to her and enveloped her in a gentle hug. Evie wouldn't show it to others, but Lonnie's energy would take some getting used to plus being surrounded by various levels of magic had taken a toll on her. She exhaled burying her face in his neck as she hugged back, next was Jay's comforting hand on her shoulder and her dragon's every so confident smile. The white haired boy held her at arm length not before planting a small kiss on her forehead. That was all she needed to ease her nerves, she couldn't lose herself when there were so many kids back home that needed a better life.

"We have our targets, we know what to do, we know where we'll be so we'll be fine sis..."

When he cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes as she leaned into his hand exhaling slowly with a nod.

"You're right-"

She opened her eyes then, looking to the others with a determined nod. 

"We got this, we build our allies now and focus on taking over later we have to make sure we'll have support and strength to back it up"

"Starting with Ben?"

"No, starting with Audrey"

No matter how much the purplette wanted to groan, protest and fight it she didn't. She nodded, folding her arms with a huff. 

"I'm not going to make it easy for her babe"

"You better not, I don't want you going soft on me M"

The purplette smirked, a hand under her chin as she thought for a second then nodded to herself.

"That Lonnie girl too, she was carrying swords from the Fa Mulan family and seemed way too interested in us to pass up this opportunity"

The two royals nodded, one considering while the other weighed out their options. After a few seconds, the bluenette nodded before addressing her group as a whole.

"observe, track, study and communicate"

They were given their new roles, each one's eyes glossing over briefly. Suddenly, the bell had rung causing Jay to grip his sister's wrist as he looked around for danger. She chuckled rubbing his back to soothe his nervous as she spoke softly in their native tongue. That seemed to relax him enough for his eyes to focus on her, he did his usual 'I need love' routine where he lay his head on her shoulder and she'd run her fingers the his hair. The height difference was a minor issue but it comforted him nonetheless. Evie eyed the two with a smile, it was nice to see how much her dragon cared for the boy and Carlos. Mal didn't act like it, but she knew the best ways to ease Jay's anxiety and to keep Carlos from having a meltdown over his looks. It wasn't long before the taller of the three stood up straight, his confidence had returned and he nodded towards the other students. 

"We should go before we rise suspicion princess"

That was his Jay, the soft boy that just needed love to fuel his confidence. Carlos made his way to his boy's side and took his hand as she glanced to the crowded halls. Hopefully, they'd be avoided like the plague and they wouldn't surround his boyfriend. Jay was nervous enough, he didn't need someone triggering his primal instincts. Evie dispelled the barrier once they were ready, automatically taking the purplette's smile as the exited the small nook in the hall. Guess they're reputations came in handy in Auradon as well.

The students parted as they found their classes with ease. A few they'd have separately but most together, one being Goodness Class. That had to be a joke right? What were these Auradonians trying to do? Convert them or something? Evie was their future queen and the isle their home, they agreed with the council for a reason and it hasn't changed. The first class went by rather quick for Carlos, no one had said anything about his attire so that was welcoming. In fact, no one said anything when he greeted Jay by the door with a kiss obviously a plus, but that would explain why no one said anything if they had a problem. Jay stood at around 5'11, stronger and taller than any normal 16 year old. He was intimidating to look at given the amount of scars he bared on his arms and the one across his face, but Jay was a giant teddy bear that just loved to cuddle.Only Carlos could cuddle him, well he'd share with Mal but only because she was his sister and maybe Evie but the bluenette was the same with Mal. Fair was fair. The freckled boy had to stop himself a few times from laughing at some of the students practically throwing themselves to get out of their way. The poor boy was confused, eventually just shrugging it off as a good thing. At least no one would bother them if you didn't count the small fan base they'd unknowingly developed.

"Hey C?"

"Yeah babe?"

His heart fluttered, looking down to his counterpart with a grin and Carlos just shook his head. How could anyone be afraid of such a giant softy? He reached up cupping the boy's cheeks as he kissed him deeply, a bit difficult given their height difference but as always Jay made it easier by picking him up by his waist kissing him back. The two were lost in each other when a wolf whistle rang out. Jay tightened his hold on his prince's waist, separating to see who it was. Of course it was Mal, with that insufferable smirk on her face. 

"I just dropped off Evie at her chemistry class, lets go freckle boy we have maths"

Carlos was set back on his feet and shot a raised brow over his shoulder.

"Honey, you're terrible in maths"

"Yeah no shit, babe's gonna tutor me later now come on, Jay you have History with a few of them so let's just get this shitty day over with already"

He nodded, kissing a freckled cheek and handing the boy his bag before sharing a knowing look to his sister. Mal hooked an arm around the smaller boy's torso with a nod and Jay was off. Carlos' chuckle caught her attention, she glanced to him with a scoff moving her hand to hook around his arm instead. He pouted at her, trying to ignore the fact that she was carrying both their bags. 

"Awww don't want hold me close Malie?~"

Her nose scrunched up, deciding to ignore her friend as the two walking in the already full room. Even though class had started, he continued to poke fun at her. 

_'Be good...Be good...Be good'_

When the teacher announced partners, the two were immediately pared given that everyone was either too nervous or afraid to approach the two. Mal glared at the cheeky little shit, who leaned against his hand with sultry smile.

"What?~"

"Would you stop that?"

"Not until you answer my question you sexy bitch"

Mal chuckled, pushing her book aside to turn and fact her friend.

"You know it weird when I hold anyone other than Evie like that"

"You hold me though"

"Yeah! You're my friend and that's only when you're...you know"

She didn't need to continue because he knew what she meant. His hand subconsciously when to rub the scar over his heart but her hand caught his and the book slid between them. She whispered, holding his hand to ground him.

"Relax, she's not here you're not defenseless anymore C...you know I'll protect you right?"

With unfocused eyes, he nodded clinging to her hand in a an attempt to keep his mind from drifting. She rubbing the back of his knuckles gently, continuing to do so until he looked at her with a nod.

"I know..but I want to fight my own battles I can't keep holding your hand.."

"And you don't have to, you got Jay and Evie as well as me and everyone else back home to keep you moving"

The two looked at each other before he grabbed the back of her neck to press their foreheads together. With their eyes closed, the two focused on the silver lining that kept them connected. Their own blood pact that kept the two balanced. Eventually the two pulled away and got to work; Carlos focusing on the problems given to them while Mal made small sketches of the their targets. One glance told him that Melody was in their class, along with the twins Holly and Poppy O'Hair. A few would look at them weird after that but a glare from either of the two kept anyone from making comments. He was left in awe at the purplette's talents because once again, even with a simple sketch she was spot on with capturing beauty on paper.

The bell rang and it was off to continue the cycle again. By the time school was technically over for the four, it was later in the day and out of all of them both Evie and Jay were the two still energetic from the day. Carlos was burned out and Mal had a headache so when the two returned to the girl's dorm, they weren't surprised to see their counterparts already waiting for them.

"Lonnie mentioned you looked ready to rip someone head off-"

"And Audrey said the same for you C, so we turned off the lights got some water and stuff for you two"

Between the blinding smile of her girlfriend and the idiotic grin on his boyfriend, the two looked at each other with a silent agreement to give them something as thanks later. Mal had set their things down while Carlos looked the door, she stripped of her jacket and shoes before climbing into the arms of her other half; Carlos doing the same. The bluenette played in her love's hair, running her fingers through it while rubbing her back as Jay held the smaller boy close. They could discuss plans and targets later, it was time for a well deserved break. After about twenty minutes of downtime, Mal had gotten up bringing her sketchbook over to show her girl and brother. Both quietly congratulating her on a job well done, they wanted to make sure Carlos got some sleep before starting on his own task. Just like that, it became a routine for them. Mal observing their targets closely, the way they walked, moved, whether they'd be easy or needed to be taken out. Evie working her magic on charming those who seemed like easy enough targets for her dragon and Jay to release stress, she'd made a lot more connections than expected; many thanks to her fashion getting her name out there. Carlos had finally built a way to extend the signal far enough to reach their homeland, it was teary reunion of course and the rebellion had grown since they'd left days ago. Harry being the main one with tears in his eyes while Uma talked business, they made sure to find a way for their comrades to communicate with them if need be. Jay among the four quick enough despite his size, managed to take out multiple of the surveillance cameras; somehow he was able to locate and destroy them among the few who acted a students just to watch them. That part was the most annoying and tiring; it was still fun though to break into their rooms and dispose of them the best way he knew how.

Lets just say the woods are the perfect hiding spots but as the body count grew and the students took notice, he questioned if what he was doing was good or not. it was fun, definitely but he'd always hear a small voice in the back of his mind questioning if he did enough. Did he make his princess proud? Was he catching the attention of his sister? Did it make Carlos happy that he could follow orders so well? 

Was he enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? feel free to ask! I actually really love comments and hearing you guys' opinions and thoughts.


	8. Author’s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important! Please read it’s short I promise :,)

*Announcement*

To my fellow Isle royals: 

I have noticed a few big inconsistencies within this tale that I will be changing very very soon. The process has taken months due to outside forces interrupting the process. But, I can assure you all that the battle has been won and the war has just begun. 

Pretty soon my fellow royals, we will take what was stolen from us and rise against those that want to see us fail. 

You might have to go back to the start, but I can assure you that it will be worth it. Until that day comes, stay strong, survive and await my return. 

Yours truly,  
The Isle Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t get it, I’m redoing the first few chapters then continuing from there XD


End file.
